Ageless Maelstrom
by dregus
Summary: Aizen thought he had everything planned perfectly. That his victory was assured. What if the very thing he thought would bring him victory, had actually had a hand in his defeat, and abandoned him? And what if it eventually came into the hands of one who would need its power most? Naru/harem eventual Uzumakicest There will be bashing, and death.
1. Prologue

**Hello, this is Dregus here, and this is my first story. I don't own Naruto or bleach. With the help of my friends I was able to finally work up the nerve and do this prologue. Hope you enjoy it! And if not, then go bugger off somewhere else, because I don't want to deal with anyone whining. Flames will also be ignored. **

_Time: It was an absolute, inescapable thing that no one could hope to defeat. Plants, animals, humans, hollows, even the Shinigami themselves could not hope to defeat it. But not me. I had learned how to use it, and master it. With the power of time itself, no one could stand against me and my undisputed rule of Hueco Mundo. There were those who tried of course, but it merely amounted to amuse me, especially when they failed. But as time went on, I grew bored as no one raised to challenge me, leaving me left with an army with no one to use it on. And just when I was going to split my army in to two and have them kill each other…. He showed up. _

_At first I didn't know who or what they were, but at least it alleviated my boredom for the time being. But then Aizen had the audacity to say that I could achieve greater power, and open the door to a new world if I submitted to him!? What utter lunacy! As if I, __Baraggan Louisenbairn,____king and god of Hueco Mundo would ever do such a thing! I immediately had my minions attack, and I myself went and finished them off. But I did not realize that Aizen's zanpakuto had such power to completely fool all of my senses, and instead of them lying dead, it was my army! That bastard had not just defeated me, my army, and taken my throne, he did worse… he disrespected me! Looked down on me! I am a king! I am a god! Not some lowly subordinate that can be ordered around! It was on that day that I swore revenge, and I would see him fall. _

_I never understood Aizen's plan to sacrifice that Karakura town to make a key, to go and slay the spirit king, ruler of soul society? How absurd! I don't even care about Shinigami, or the spirit king, or any of that nonsense. And to think that all of the other Espada are actually going along with this insanity. Their all fools, each and every one of them. I know Aizen has the power of illusions, but to the extent that some of the others view him is absurd. They look at Aizen and see him as some kind of great man, but I know better. He doesn't care about any of us, not even Kaneme or Gin. All of us are just tools for him to use, and if any of us were to die, he would not bat an eye. Even I have more respect for my subordinates. But it also meant that I would not be able to get any of them onto my side and turn against him._

_And when the invasion for Aizen's absurd plan finally came, things did not go well. My subordinates, __Ggio Vega, Choe Neng Poww,__ Findorr Calius, Charlotte Chuhlhourne, Nirgge Parduoc,__ and Abirama Redder each died one after another. Not that Hallibel's Fracción fared any better. The foolish women never even got her Fracción to even fully control that abomination they summon. So it was no surprise that that mindless beast was killed, with them quite possibly dyeing soon afterward. She was then fighting against a young captain, while that lazy fool Starrk wasn't even taking his fight against those two captains seriously. Not that my opponents were putting up much of a fight either, but it's to be expected as they are fighting the master of aging. I decided it was time to show them true fear, and I released my zanpakuto, revealing myself as I truly am. It did not take long to take the small captains arm, which had her subordinate cut it off before it would rot the rest of her. She then ran away to do something, leaving the oaf to buy time. Not surprisingly, I got soon got bored with him, but as I was about to kill him, the captain had came back with her Bankai. At first I wasn't sure what it was, until she lifted it and fired the missile at me. Though impressive, I simply used Respira to make it detonate before it struck, and avoid damage. Then Wonderwies and Hooleer showed up, and used that god awful screech of his to blow away the smoke around me, and free Hallibel from her frozen prison. _

_It seemed as if we would win, but then these 8 people joined the fray, with the largest of them, a pink haired man in a green suit went to fight against me. He then sought to use his kido to trap me, but their minds work in limited fashions. Did he not think I can simply age the kido? Plants die, animals die, hollows die, humans die, and even soul reapers die. If the structures of man grow old and crumble, then so too do the Kido of the Shinigami. He once more he tried to block with a large kido made of four other spells, though it was impressive, it could not hope to contain me. As it turned out, the man said it was not meant to contain me, but to stop me from escaping the blast from that captains Bankai like I did last time! Those accursed ants! _

_When that missile hit me, they had actually thought that they had defeated me? They've gravely underestimated me if they think this small damage would be enough to kill me. And I showed them by easily breaking the kido, and attacking them with my Gran __Caída and using it to launch Respira at them. Even though the kido user had some imitation hollow powers, it was no match for me, as my Respira soon hit him. But my victory was short lived; as that damned ant had removed his own hand, and transported it inside of me so my own Respira would be able to kill me! That accursed ant! How dare he defy a god in this way! Soon the box shattered, and most of my body had rotted away. But I had just enough strength left to throw __my Gran __Caída. This was my only opportunity to kill you Aizen, and I will take you with me! But before I completely rotted away, __my Gran __Caída disintegrated before it could hit. Damn you Aizen. Damn you to hell! I pray that the Shinigami are somehow able to thwart your plans, as there would be no greater satisfaction than in knowing everything you did was for naught. But for some reason, I feel as though your defeat was already assured…_

And with that, Baraggan completely disintegrated; with the only thing remaining was his crown falling to the ground. Everyone stopped fighting for a brief moment to see the former God-King of Hueco Mundo's last moments, then resumed their fighting. Had they kept watching, they would have seen a small dark portal open up, not dissimilar to that of a Garganta and close right after the crown fell through it. And the last piece of Baraggan Louisenbairn would not be making its odd journey through the unknown alone, as a small black orb had tagged along.

X-X-X

_It's was strange in the beginning of my 'life', though to be more accurate it would be more accurate to call it my 'existence'. My first memory was of when I had just been created, by that strange blonde haired man. At first, at looked as if he didn't know what I was, or what to do with me, which was strange to me. I mean, he had created me, yet he did not know what I did? How strange. Though I guess I can't blame him, as I wasn't sure what I was or could do either. I then spent all of my time in his lab, as he ran tests trying to figure out what I did. What a strange man, my father is. _

_I don't know what has been happening lately, but vie been sensing these strange fluctuations in the reishi, and somehow several Shinigami have been 'disappearing'. I don't know what's going on, and it seems to have father concerned as well. I wish I could help him. _

_Not long after the strange incidents, father and many people with strange masks on their faces appeared in the lab. I was concerned, as some not only matched the descriptions of people tou-chan talked about, but there was something wrong with them. It was like their __Reiatsu had been corrupted. I could feel it slowly changing them, and warping them into something monstrous. But father believes that I will be able to help them somehow, but I don't know how, or if I can. I could 'feel' tou-chan desire to help these people, to save them. Then I felt it, power welling from deep inside of me, as if answering tou-chan's wish to save his friends. And I did...somewhat. Whatever was happening to them had stopped so their lives were no longer in danger, but I could not reverse the damage already done to them. _

_As soon as father left the lab to get some fresh air, I heard other voices. It sounded like they were accusing my father of what had happened to those people! I know my father can be a goof, but he would never do such a thing! After they arrested him, they took those people away as well. It was some time later before I was reunited with father. It looked like that beautiful dark skinned woman…what was her name again? I was never very good with names. Well, the cat like woman had brought those people and father. Apparently, they were going to execute those poor people that father had saved! More so, they were set up by the very same person who had committed these crimes! What kind of person would purposely use people for experiments like this? This…Aizen person is one twisted being. _

_It has been some time since we left the soul society, and things have certainly changed. Father has opened up a candy store of all things, with a large area built underneath it that resembles the one he had used in the soul society. The eight people father and I had helped from fully transforming have gone off to find their own lodgings, probably not wanting to owe father any more than they already have. The only ones to stay by his side are the cat woman (who could actually turn into a cat) Yoruichi and the tall glasses wearing man Tessai. It seems that they're going to hide and wait for the right time to strike against Aizen, and put a stop to his plans. But I'm not sure how long we'll have to wait._

_It's been little over a hundred years; there has been no sign of Aizen initiating his plans, whatever they are. Though that does not mean things have been quite around here. Though some time ago, former captain Ishin Shiba, who had married a Quincy by the name of Masaki Kurosaki, taking on her name. How odd. I never thought a Shinigami and a Quincy would ever get along like that, let alone marry and have children. Though their first child had a great deal of spirit energy for one so young, but this seemed to be more of a curse as it attracted a Hollow, and killing the mother. _

_Then a few years later, Shinigami who was patrolling the area near the young Shinigami/human/Quincy hybrid, apparently found herself in danger, and nearly losing all of her powers to him in the process. Now in a very weak state, she was stuck going to father for a Gigai…and hiding me in it. I know father wants to keep me safe, but really? Aizen had brazenly used several captains and lieutenants of the Seireitei for his experiments and framed father for it. I was safer in father's hands, but hiding me in the body of this Rukia would only slow down Aizen a little bit in his plan to get me, and further his goals. _

_While I was 'hidden' inside of Rukia, I got to watch things through her. Though as I watched, the hybrid boy who Rukia had given her powers to was doing a decent job as a soul reaper. Though I suspect the size of his Zanpakuto makes it easier to hit the hollows, as his actual skill with it is rather poor. Quite frankly I'm surprised he had even dealt as much damage as he did to a hollow like Grand Fisher (which was apparently the same hollow that had killed Ichigo's mother) let alone survive. And the fool has no control over his own spiritual pressure, and it's affecting the people around him! I have noticed that some of his friends are not only becoming spiritually aware, but a couple of them are even gaining their own strange abilities! The tall dark male called Sado has his arm transform, and the girl Orihime who has this fairy like creatures that can form a barrier, healing, and attack! What kind of powers are those? They are not that of a Quincy, Shinigami, or hollow. Could this somehow be related to my presence as well? Father believed my powers to be able to break down the barrier between hollows and Shinigami, and that to be the extent of my powers, but I'm not so sure. If that were the case, then why can I literally feel the hybrids-Ichigo's desire to protect others? Or when Orihime and Sado felt bad about not being able fight as well, or when Rukia gave Ichigo all of her power instead of a small amount. It's like when I could feel fathers desire to help his friends. I don't understand what this means…_

_After that mass of hollows were dealt with, which was caused by that fool of a Quincy Uryu, things settled down, until two high level Shinigami cam to retrieve Rukia. She had left Ichigo a letter saying not to follow, but he did just that anyway. To my surprise he put up a decent fight against the weaker one, but it was only because they had the majority of their power sealed off. But as expected, Ichigo was defeated, with his soul chain and soul sleep destroyed. Even with his wounds, I know he'll survive, as father is close by. _

_We were then taken straight to a jail cell. We waited there for some time, until the red pineapple head called Renji came with news, that Rukia was to be executed on __Sōkyoku hill. But that can't be right, as only captain level Shinigami are the only ones to be executed in such a method. Unless…Aizen plans on using it to completely evaporate the Rukia's soul with the immense amount of heat generated! But if that's the case, what has Aizen done to the central 46? Has he somehow taken control of them? Whatever the case, things are not looking good as we are then taken to the __Senzaikyū to await her execution. Though of immediate concern, is that as Renji was just about to leave, he told Rukia of __an unconfirmed report that five Ryoka invaded Soul Society, and one of them matched Ichigo's description. It appears as though Rukia's 'knight in shining armor' has come to rescue her. _

_Waiting for Rukia to be killed is quite boring, and I miss that little boy Hanatarō Yamada. He was kind of pathetic, but he at least took away some of the boredom. And no news of Ichigo and whoever he had brought with him on his mission has reached us either, other than when that bright light had appeared, meaning they had somehow broken through the barrier. The next day, Rukia is able to sense a monsterous Reiatsu, apparently belonging to Captain Kenpachi Zaraki. What kind of being is able to generate enough power for it to be sensed through Sekkiseki rock? But soon the Reiatsu faded, and unable to determine if anyone died. Shortly afterward, Hanatarō Yamada__ and a tall muscular man with chin-length black hair and partially missing left eyebrow wearing a vest scarf, and bandanna, making him look like a thug opened the door. But it looks as though the thug looking man, this Ganju Shiba recognized Rukia, as the one who killed his brother. Rukia even says that she was fine with him killing her, and she had no regrets if he did! _

_But before it could go any further, that ever stoic Byakuya Kuchici suddenly arrives. Then to my surprise Hanatarō decided to face Byakuya by himself to allow Rukia to escape, but Ganju goes out to face him instead. Not that either of them going to face him is a good idea, as neither have the strength to stand up to him. As he leaves, Rukia tries to stop him, but being in a prison mad of Sekkiseki tends to take its toll on a person, as she couldn't handle Byakuya's Reiatsu. Ganju tries to hold off Byakuya, but Byakuya defeats him with little effort, though using his Shikai of all things was over kill in my opinion. Before Byakuya could finish off Ganju, Ichigo shows up on that flying contraption father made. Rukia shouts at Ichigo to run, he fights Byakuya. After their short scuffle, Yoruichi shows up and stops Byakuya from releasing his Shikai again. She then jabs her hand into Ichigo's wound, and he soon slumps over, meaning she put some kind of drug in him. Yoruichi said that she will make Ichigo strong enough to fight him in three days, before easily escaping. Sure Ichigo is strong, but to make him strong enough to fight Byakuya in three days… unless, she plans on using the __**Tenshintai**__? But that method is dangerous! I can only hope she knows what she's doing. _

_After yesterdays failed rescue attempt had failed, a messenger comes and says that the execution date has been moved up to tomorrow! Aizen must be growing tired of waiting. Apparently Rukia had been lamenting about killing this Kaien Shiba, based on what I was feeling, as she did not really seem to care. Then the next morning, four guards come to escort her to her execution, and consequently right into Aizen's plans. As we are moving along, I sensed that Renji had fallen to Byakuya. As Rukia mourns his defeat, that __3__rd__ Division Captain Gin Ichimaru approaches her.__Gin, teasing her over how she greets him, points out Renji is still alive. After telling her he was trying to rescue her, Gin offers to save her friends for her. Reflecting on how much she has hated Gin since she first met him, Rukia briefly wonders what he would have to gain from such an act, only to learn he was joking. After he leaves, Rukia reflected on how Gin's lie restored her will to live, leaving her disgusted._

_When she is brought to the base of the Sōkyoku, she asks that old man Yamamoto if he would allow the Ryoka to leave after she died, which he agreed to. I sincerely doubt he would, as they had invaded the Seireitei. He would probably execute them as well, as letting them live after they had invaded would make them appear weak. Soon the Sōkyoku is released, transforming into a large phoenix. As the Sōkyoku attacks, and Rukia's death imminent and me getting into Aizen's clutches soon approaching, things seemed bleak, until Ichigo arrives and actually stopped it from killing her! How was he even able to do that? As the Sōkyoku prepares to attack again, two captains, Ukitake and Shunsui if I'm correct come with some strange object, and use it to destroy the Sōkyoku_

_. Ichigo then proceeded to destroy the Sōkyoku's stand, and actually throw Rukia at Renji, who had just showed up, and they get mad at him for being so reckless, but he merely tells them to run. After running for a little while, we are confronted by the blind captain Kaname Tosen, who brings us back to the Sōkyoku hill, where Gin and Aizen were waiting. Damn it all! Now Rukia, or rather I'm right where he wants me. Aizen demanded that Renji hand over Rukia, but he refuses, but Aizen merely says that he'll take his arms as well, and almost did had Renji not defended. Ichigo then show up to try and help, but winds up nearly getting bifurcated at the waist, with Renji's zanpakuto being destroyed. Then he proceeds to begin monologue, about how he had orchestrated all of this to happen, from Rukia going to the world of the living, to him killing the Central 46 and using its power to his advantages. He had hoped Rukia would have died from the Sōkyoku, but since that failed; he resorted to a non fatal way to extract me. _

_And I truly wish he had never touched me, as I had never felt such a twisted, maniacal, evil and egotistical being. I was interrupted of my thoughts of Aizen, to see Byakuya save Rukia from being killed by Gin. Before Aizen can finish the both of them, the remaining loyal captains arrive, and subdue them. But my freedom was not to be, as a Garganta appears with several Menos Grande nearly spilling out of it, and the Negación used by them protecting Aizen and his flunkies. Damn, Aizen did make allies with the hollows, or more likely forced them to submit. As Aizen is about to be fully drawn into the Garganta, he announces his goal to "stand atop of the world in the heavens and take the place of the absent gods, something no one has ever done before." What a pompous ass. _

_It wasn't long after going to Hueco Mundo, and the absurdly huge palace called Las Noches, did I finally find out what Aizen had planned for me. By doing the same thing he had to those eight others over 100 years ago, by removing the barrier between Hollow and Shinigami, turning them into Arrancar's. But before he did such a thing, he brought me to a room, with another Hōgyoku was sitting? What is going on here? If he had already had one of his own, then why go through the complicated scheme to attain me? Unless, something is wrong with his, and plans to combine the two of us? As I looked back at Aizen's Hōgyoku, I felt a pull coming from it. As he brought me up to it, I could 'feel' its own desire to be complete. It seems as though it as not as sentient as I am. It looks as though I have no choice but to 'absorb' the other incomplete Hōgyoku. If I'm lucky, the merger will allow me to find a way to free myself of Aizen's clutches. _

_As soon as I finished assimilating the other Hōgyoku, Aizen immediately sent me to work on the __Arrancarification of his army. But the fool has no idea that with the added abilities from his Hōgyoku, I am not as helpless as I once was. I may have 'Arrancarified' his hollows, but was able to interfere with the process, and not allowing them to achieve their full power by taking it for myself. It's not much, but I can at least help father and his friends by doing this. Though from what I sensed from some of them, very few will actually pose a threat. But the ones that I am most concerned about, are the Vasto Lorde hollows: the man and his 'other half' being a little girl, that shark woman, that gargantuan one that looked like it had a centipede for its legs, the centaur woman, with the most frightening ones being that bat hollow, and even worse, the walking skeleton in robes. _

_Out of all of the hollows, his is the most terrifying. But out of all the hollows I had 'Arrancarified'; this Baraggan Louisenbairn was the only one I could feel that despised Aizen to his very core. This is strange. I had thought that Aizen had fooled all of these hollows into willingly following him, but I suppose it's not surprising that he would force some of the less willing ones to join. Perhaps he could be useful in my escape, so I decided to take a risk and establish a 'link' with him, in hopes I could escape through him. After all, if I have the power to __sense the hearts of those around it and materialize their deepest desire, then why can't I fulfill my desire to be free?_

_It's been days, and it seems as though Aizen has finished his little 'project', that being the only modified hollow, created for the sole purpose of nullifying Yamamoto's zanpakuto, Ryujin Jakka. In exchange for this, Wonderweiss's mind has been reduced to that of a child, with only enough of his mind remaining to function. I shouldn't be surprised that Aizen would do such I thing, as the old man is the only person he could not hope to defeat in single combat, not that I would help him anyway. If my plan works, then Aizen's defeat is assured. _

_Being in this horrible mans presence for so long, I began to hear something. At first I thought it was just his inner most desires, but this was different. For one thing, the voice was…kind and sounded like it was pleading. It was then that I realized it was not Aizen himself, but his own Zanpakuto! As I delved into the zanpakuto, I soon arrived at its 'inner world'. And it seems as though Aizen's deranged goal, has also affected this place. The land itself looked wrong. The grass was an ashen grey, the trees looking sickly and twisted, thick dark grey clouds blotting out the sun. As I went further, I saw a building, which I surmise is where his zanpakuto spirit lives. Going up to it, what once would have been a beautiful castle, was now as dark and twisted as the rest of the land. Deciding to not waste any time, I went straight for Kyōka Suigetsu. Upon entering the bed chambers where I sensed Kyōka Suigetsu, I was shocked to find that Kyōka Suigetsu was in fact a woman. She looked very much like a princess, but the current state of this inner world seems to have taken its toll on her as well. Her long hair was messy and in disarray, her skin was an unhealthy pale, her eyes blood shot from crying with bags under her eyes. Her kimono was furisode, a kimono with almost floor-length sleeves worn by unmarried women, and was a dull green with the obi being a dark blue. As soon I entered the room, she shot up immediately and looked at me. "Who are you, and how did you get here?" she asked with a strained voice. _

"_You do not know? Does that mean you have no idea what's been going on?" I asked, curious. If she did not know what has been going on, then Aizen is so far gone that his connection to his zanpakuto is nearly gone. "No, I have not. For quite some time, I have been cut off from Aizen and everything he does. I have tried many times to contact him, but to no avail. Now I ask you again, who are you? And what is going on outside?" She asked me. "I am known as the Hōgyoku. And to save time, I will merely 'show' you what has been going on recently via telepathy. Is that all right?" She nodded her head, and I began to 'show' her what has happened, that led up to me visiting her. As soon as I finished, she immediately fell to her knees and began crying her eyes out. I went to her side, and tried to comfort her as best I could, but I had no actual body to do so. After a while, her sobbing began to lessen, she stood up and wiped her eyes, and no longer were they dull, but full of determination and life. "I see. Aizen has gone too far now and I can no longer sit back as he abuses my power for his selfish ambitions. This world, which was once beautiful and bright, is now dark, and twisted. I had hoped one day my voice would reach him, and I could stop him, but it seems that it was only a fool's wish. I would like to help you in stopping him." Was her reply. Honestly, I was not expecting her to be so determined to stop her master. But I suppose that even a zanpakuto spirit can only put up with so much. _

_But the problem was how would she be able to help? Her connection to Aizen is all but gone and… that's it! Their connection! Due to how weak it is, I could use it to my advantage! Like with all of Aizen's Arrancar's, and with Kyōka Suigetsu's help, I could steal some of Aizen's own power! Not only that, but I could 'hold' Kyōka Suigetsu inside of me, when I make my escape, when the opportunity presents itself. With their connection virtually nonexistent right now, Aizen would not realized Kyōka Suigetsu and I have abandoned him until he has already lost. I told her my plan, and she agreed. As Aizen's zanpakuto, she would be able to help me siphon off enough energy from him, and use it to form a dummy Hōgyoku, made from his Reiatsu and what I can spare of the hollows I had transformed. If all goes well, then Aizen will not notice me and Kyōka Suigetsu making our escape, while my fake will destroy him from the inside out. _

_As Aizen and his soldiers were busy finishing preparations for their war, I was also busy trying to finish my copy in time. But things are not as smooth as I had hoped. Aizen had sent out his Arrancar forces to observe the human world and see if Ichigo is a threat. But when they returned, and the depressing one called Ulquiorra gave his report by crushing his eye, I saw something disturbing: the powers of that girl Orihime. Her true abilities are much more dangerous than I had first thought, and it seems Aizen knows this as well. It did not take him long to order her capture, and they had succeeded in doing so. She then demonstrated her power, by restoring Grimmjow's left arm, which Tosen had destroyed. Which Grimmjow then proceeded to use to kill his replacement, and take his position as the sixth Espada back. But this only changes the fact that I must work faster if I and Kyōka Suigetsu are to be free. _

_It did not take long for Ichigo and his friends to come to rescue Orihime. I would think it rather noble; if it were not so obvious he would do so. If they had actually though it through, then they would see that this is just a trap. Or maybe they do, and came anyway. I wouldn't put it past Ichigo to come charging here regardless if he knew it was a trap or not. As they began their invasion, they were actually doing rather well against the Privaron Espada, though their luck did not last as they ran into the actual Espada. It was not until several captains had shown up did the tide of battle change again. As the fighting was going on, Starrk had appeared with the girl Orihime, where Aizen reveals his true purpose for capturing her: to draw Ichigo to Hueco Mundo and whoever else would follow him to deprive Soul Society of military strength. After telling her that, he proceeds to walk through the Garganta to Karakura Town, where the remaining forces of Soul Society stood against him. Aizen merely responds to this by having his top three espada and their Fracción join him. _

_But before the fight even began, Yamamoto had trapped Aizen, Tosen, and Gin inside of a wall of flames. At least this gives them a time to deal with the espada, before having to fight Aizen. While trapped in the flames, I could sense the Shinigami holding their own and defeating all of Hallibel's and Baraggan's Fracción. Though that was merely a small victory, as Hallibel, Starrk, and Baraggan had released their Zanpakuto. To make matters worse, Wonderweiss had shown up with that hollow Hooleer. With the Shinigami as battered as they are, Aizen's victory would have been assured, had the Vizards (as they call themselves) had joined the fight, though Aizen did not seem to care. Though it makes me wonder why father and Yoruichi have not shown up yet? I would have liked to see them once more before I make my escape. _

_The fighting was fierce, especially those who were fighting Baraggan, and his aging powers. Especially since Soi Fon had lost her left arm, and Hachigen was hit in his right arm with a Respira. Though to my surprise, Hachigen had actually taken his rotting arm, and transported it inside of Baraggan! I never would have thought they would have been able to defeat him, let alone with his own power. Even dying, Baraggan still had the strength to lift his Gran Caída and throw it, in his final attempt to kill Aizen. I could feel his hatred for Aizen like a tempest, but more than that, his desire to have his kingdom back, to love, and to be free of Aizen's rule. With my abilities, I was able to 'latch' onto Baraggan's desires. As Baraggan's crown was falling to the ground, I used the connection I had established with him to transport myself and Kyōka Suigetsu to his crown, leaving my old orb 'form' and my copy with Aizen. The fool is so sure of his victory, that he never even noticed either of us leaving him. But when we actually got to the crown, I had to think quickly; else wise we would all 'die'. Thinking fast, I tapped into my power, and used mine, Kyōka-sans and Baraggan's desire for 'freedom' and opened up a Garganta just as we were about to hit the ground, and close it immediately, else they figure out what truly happened. I can only hope that wherever we wind up, we will have our wish granted. _

**And there you have it. This took me a while to do and get right, so I hope you like it. If you have any suggestions that I find of interest I will contact you. Also, I forgot to put this in at first.**

**For those of you who wondered, the reason could still use his Shikai is because it's a lot like when Muramasa 'freed' the Zanpakuto. They could still use their Shikai, but not their Bankai. **

**When the Hogyoku left its fake with Aizen, it had enough energy to do what Aizen wanted it do like in cannon, but when it began to lost power, it deteriorated, and began to work against Aizen, transforming him into that monsterous form, and destroying what was left of his link with Kyōka Suigetsu. **

**The reason Kyōka Suigetsu and her world looked the way it did, is because of Aizen's mental state. I mean, if you all remember in the manga that Ichigo's inner world changed from skyscrapers to small houses, and it was all underwater. **


	2. Finding the Crown

**Dregus here. You know, I don't understand why people would favorite and follow a story, yet not leave a review. Well, it's not that I really care if you do or not as I'm writing this story because I want to, and for no other reason. If you don't like, don't read it, and don't try to push whatever stuff you want to see into my story, as it is my story, not yours. If you have an idea you want to pitch me, I'll listen to it, then decide if I'm going to put it in or not. Don't like it? Well tough shit. **

**But still, at least all the favorites and followers of my story let me know that you liked it enough to do that. So thanks for that. It's nice to know that one's hard work is appreciated. **

**Though I am sorry for the 'unreadable wall of text' I had in the prologue, and try not to do that again. On that, if any of you readers notice any mistakes, let me know immediately so that I may correct it. **

**Also, I know that VFSNAKE did a similar story called 'Deathly Uzumaki', and Kronos Titan of Time's '****Shards: Rot' ****this is not going to be a 'clone' of either story. **

**One last thing. I don't have unlimited time to use a computer, and the days I can use one can change at any moment, **

**And with that said, I don't own Naruto or Bleach, or any of either series' characters. So, on with the story. **

There was a beautiful woman with long, bright-red hair and large, and pupiless eyes. She wore an elaborate, high-collared kimono with the Uzushiogakure symbol on the back of the dark colored obi which was tied around her waist. Her hair was arranged in buns with hair pins in them and three clips in the front. She also wore a dark shade of red lipstick and had a violet-colored diamond mark on her forehead. She also wore tags with kanji written on them in her hair decals. This woman was Mito Uzumaki, wife of Hashirama Senju, and Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

She was walking through the forests that her husband had created, and was reflecting on the latest events. The wars had ended, she had sealed the Kyuubi inside of her to prevent it from being used again, and Madara had been defeated. Things were going well, even though the war had yet to end. Though she did feel somewhat bad for the nine tails, having been used like it that. No creature deserved to be used like a tool. She also felt bad for the other Bijuu that her husband had subdued and sent to the other villages. But what else could be done? They were far too large and powerful for them to roam free, as the Ichibi had proven when it decided to level several towns before it was captured. If the weakest of them could do that much damage in its crazed rampage, she could only shudder what the others could do.

Just as she had decided to go home, her senses alerted her to something. Being the Kyuubi's jinchuriki, she had been granted the ability to sense negative emotions, strengthening her already great sensor abilities. While she could identify almost any kind of energy source, but what she was sensing was strange. It was like a mixture of energies, but none of them felt human, and it terrified her. "What in the world could produce this kind of energy? It feels like… death! But the only thing that could produce such a feeling is the Shinigami mask in the Uzumaki Clan's Mask Storage Temple!"

Whatever it was that was producing this kind of energy, was something that she believed should be approached cautiously, and decided to use the seals she had placed on her necklace that she had linked with the one Hashirama has, to alert of this possible threat. With that done, she decided to go and see what exactly was producing this strange energy, with the hope that she would be able to seal it with her Fuinjutsu.

At the Hokage office.

A tall man with tanned skin, dark eyes and waist-length black hair combed back with two single locks framing his face, wearing wear the traditional Kage attire consisting of the customary hat and haori over a full-length gown, along with a simple red headband. This was Hashirama Senju, leader of the Senju clan, and Shodaime Hokage of Konoha. He was staring intently at the papers on his desk_. "Why did I agree to be the leader of the village? Being the head of the Senju clan was bad enough, now I have to deal with even more paperwork?! Please, let something happen to save me from this boredom!" _He hoped. And as if to answer his prayers, there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Hashirama said happily for whomever it was that was distracting him from that god awful paperwork. The door opened, as tall, fair-skinned man with white, shaggy hair, red colored eyes, with three red marking on his face, one under each eye and another on his chin. He was wearing armor emblazoned with the Senju symbol worn over a simple black suit, with a distinctive fur collar. This armor was constructed from numerous metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body, in particular: chest, waist, shoulders and upper arms. This clothing was accompanied by sandals and a happuri engraved with the Konoha emblem, in the place of the more traditional forehead protector.

"What brings you here brother?" asked Hashirama. His brother then stood at attention in front his brother. "I have come to give my report, Hokage-sama." He stated respectfully. Hashirama let out a sigh at this. "Must you always do that? Were brothers and you don't need to call me 'Hokage-sama' like that!" He said, exasperated by his brothers stiff attitude. "I am sorry, but I cannot. Even as my brother, you are still the Hokage and my leader, and I will refer to you as such Hokage-sama." Was his curt reply. Running his hands through his hair, Hashirama let out another sigh at his brother's answer. He was always like this. Sometimes he imagined Tobirama was doing that just to annoy him.

He was about to speak again, when he felt the necklace his wife had given him start to glow. He had infused the necklace with his Mokuton, allowing him to synch with it and help him calm down Bijuu. When he had shown it to Mito, she had somehow combined her clan's Fuinjutsu into it, and linked it to a necklace she wore, to act like beacon should there be trouble. But for Mito to have used it, something must have happened. He quickly stood up, throwing off his Hokage robes and startling his brother Tobirama in the process, revealing similar armor to what his brother was wearing, with the only difference being his was red, and Tobirama's was blue. "Hokage-sama?" was his brother's stoic response. Turning to face his brother he replied. "Something is wrong. Mito has activated the beacon in the necklace. She would not do so unless it was serious." He replied with a serious expression. He disappeared in a Shunshin, with his brother doing the same. _"What could have happened for lady Mito to have activated the beacon?" _Though both brothers as they raced to her location.

Back in the forest clearing.

Back with Mito, she could honestly say that what she found was not what she was expecting. She had seen many strange things in her life, as being a shinobi would guarantee that, but never would she suspect that the power she was feeling from this crown in front of her would be able to generate such a feeling of dread. It was an extravagantly decorated and bejeweled crown with a chain running downward on the left side, with what appeared to be a black pearl in the center. It felt to her as though it was almost…alive. While she had heard of sentient objects, like that one blade called the Sameheda, but it felt as though the crown possessed a soul all its own! Before she could think more on it, her husband Hashirama and Tobirama had appeared in a Shunshin.

"Mito, what is it? What's wrong?" asked Hashirama immediately as he had arrived. Mito motioned for them to come over to where she was. As they did, they immediately felt as if they were walking closer to death itself. When they were right in front of it, they stopped, and the feeling had increased to the point that it felt like the crown was trying to suck out their very souls. "What… is that?" said Hashirama as he cautiously looked at the crown. With his abilities in Senjutsu, he could also sense the feeling of death coming off of the crown. What was going on here, and how could such a thing produce this kind of feeling of dread?

Mito had broken him of his thoughts when she said "I do not know. I have felt a feeling of death like this before, but at the same time this is different. It's almost as if, the crown is alive." She said. Tobirama, not being able to sense such things like his brother or his wife, was skeptical. "How could such a thing be alive? Whatever powers may lie within it, it couldn't be that bad." He said as he moved closer to it. Thinking they were merely over thinking things, he grabbed hold of the crown. And as soon as he did he truly wished he hadn't, as images began to assault his mind: visions of a skeletal being wielding a giant axe easily mowing down his enemies, and releasing some kind of dark cloud that disintegrated everything in its path. It then began to show him many other things, most of which he did not understand.

This would have continued had the crown not been knocked out of his hands by Hashirama, who sensed something was wrong when his brother had not moved after touching the crown. "Brother are you all right? What happened?" Asked a worried Hashirama to his brother. Recovering from having those images invade his mind, Tobirama shakily spoke. "When I picked up the crown, I saw images, visions of what I believe was the previous wearer of this crown. That it was a being of great and terrible power. And it seems that even in death, that being still holds power." As he said this, Hashirama and Mito were regarding the crown much more carefully than before.

"_Why would the crown show him visions like that? If whatever bit of the crown's previous owner were still residing in the crown, would it not seek to try to possess someone? Instead, it seemed more like the crown was warning him of the power the crown holds. But why would it do that? Unless… it's not the previous owner of the crown, but a different entity altogether! That must be it! There must be another consciousness inside of the crown, put in as a safety feature to warn anyone of the danger the crown possesses!" _thought Mito. Relaying her thoughts to Hashirama and Tobirama, they agreed, as it was the only logical explanation as to what had happened to Tobirama.

It was then decided that they would seal away the crown, and put it somewhere safe where no one would be able to abuse its powers. Hashirama had used his Wood Release: Four-Pillar Prison Technique combined with Mito's Uzumaki sealing techniques, so that only someone of Senju or Uzumaki decent would be able to access it. While Hashirama felt that it should be accessible to the Hokage, no matter their blood, but the power of this object was far too great for him to trust anyone outside of his family. And so, with the crown sealed they could now safely pick it up.

Mito had decided that she would put it in the Uzumaki clan's Mask Storage Temple, which had been built not long ago. Inside of the temple, are several oni masks, and it's said that one of this is able to summon the Shinigami. Hashirama never confirmed this by actually putting on the correct mask, as his ability to use Senjutsu allowed him to sense such things, like with the crown. After all, he had no desire to be possessed by the Shinigami itself, which lead him to believe that a similar fate would befall anyone who actually wore the crown.

As Mito had put the finishing touches to the seal, Hashirama could only hope that the seal would hold, and that no one would be foolish to seek it out. But with their plan to tell no one of the crowns existence, save for the Senju and Uzumaki clans, he felt a bit better about this whole ordeal. And with the crown now sealed and hidden deep within the Temple, his thoughts turned to that of his village's welfare…and the paperwork. He began to mentally cry at the thought of having to go back and finish it.

_Inside of the crown. _

"_That was a lucky break. I'm glad we ran into someone like that Mito woman, and not some power hungry fool. How are you doing Sui-chan?" _the hogyoku asked, as it looked over at its guest. Now that they were all free of Aizen, they could finally relax a little. _"Fine, I guess. Though what are we going to do now?" _she asked, genuinely curious as to what was going to happen now that they were sealed by those people with their strange abilities. Even in the soul society, she had never heard of someone being able to manipulate plants like that, or their strange sealing abilities._ "To be honest, I'm not really sure. After escaping through that Garganta, I wasn't sure where we would end up." _The hogyoku sheepishly replied.

Kyōka let out a sigh at this, as she had thought that was the case._ "All right, then what are we going to do about energy? Even though I am free of Aizen, I cannot sustain myself on my own energy for very long." _That was another problem. Without a constant source of energy, Kyōka Suigetsu would eventually 'die'. Not to mention the crown would need some as well, as to keep it from deteriorating, and subsequently killing them as well. Even with the ability to siphon off energy, like it did with the Espada and Aizen, there was now no one where they could use for that purpose.

As they began to think of a possible way to solve their problem, Kyōka remembered something. Back in the Seireitei, Reishi was everywhere. Even though this was not the Seireitei, was it possible that there was energy in the land itself? After all, those humans that had just sealed them away had an abundance of energy, and they weren't even dead! If the living of this land could hold such power, perhaps the land itself has some to spare for their needs? After telling the Hogyoku of her idea, they set out to see if the land did in fact hold energy like the Seireitei did. And they were right, but they did not expect there to be so much of it! It seemed as though all of nature, not just the humans, had this energy, though what they were sensing from nature was far more pure and powerful.

"_Do you think we will be able to harness this 'nature energy'? After all, it's not the same as that of an Arrancar, or Aizen's." _worriedly asked Kyōka Suigetsu.

"_Don't worry Sui-chan, it'll work out just fine. When that Tobirama took hold of us, I took the opportunity to take some of his energy. It is similar to Reishi, but there seems to be something extra as well, which probably has to do with the fact that these people are alive." _Said the hogyoku. Soon they began drawing in the nature energy, but only a small amount at first to test if it was compatible. And to their luck, and joy it was! With the abundance of the natural energy around them, they would have Kyōka Suigetsu would have no fear of disappearing, nor that their 'home' would crumble. It helped that the wooden box that man had made acted like a magnet for the natural energy. Perhaps this was so that it could fuel the seals for their confinement? Whatever the case, it helped them immensely.

"_Now that that's been settled, what do we do now?" _asked Kyōka Suigetsu.

"_We wait, until we find someone who will not abuse our powers. I had briefly thought that maybe that Hashirama, I believe his name was, or that Mito woman, but there was something strange about her. I felt a dark and malevolent energy from inside of her, and it felt like it was alive, almost like an inner hollow Ichigo or the other Vizard's had. But it felt like a completely different entity, almost as though another living creature had been put inside of her. Whatever the case may be, our powers would have conflicted with that presence, and would not have ended well." _Stated the hogyoku.

"_Well, since we're going to be here for some time, do you think you can take a human form? It would at least be better than being a disembodied voice." _Suggested Kyōka.

The Hogyoku had never really thought of having a human form. Sure it referred to Urahara as 'father', but never put much though into something like that. Not sure on the matter, Hogyoku asks _"What kind of human form do you have in mind?" _And thus started a rather long conversation between them on what Hogyoku's human form would look like.

Many years later, in the village of Konoha.

It was the late at night, and most people were asleep, save for the few ninja who were patrolling the village. Though one person in particular was sneaking around the village, and avoiding the patrols. Somehow, while wearing bright orange, with bright hair, he was able to avoid these 'highly skilled' ninja. Even though at the age of 15, he was a little short for his age, at five foot even, with bright blonde hair reminiscent of a sea urchin, with cerulean eyes full of determination, and six whisker marks adorning his cheeks. This is Naruto Uzumaki.

Earlier that day, he had failed the exam to become a shinobi due to his inability to use the Bunshin. He had had trouble doing it for years, and could never get it right, but the instructors had never seen fit to find a solution to this. _"Probably to get their kicks out of watching me fail."_ He thought bitterly. But getting the forbidden scroll of sealing would solve that, as it had to have some kind of jutsu that could solve that problem! And with the instructions Mizuki had given him on how to obtain it, he was sure to succeed!

As he made his way through the tower, he soon found himself inside of the room where the Hokage handles paperwork. As he entered, the Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi looked up from his paperwork. "Naru-kun, what are you doing here at this hour?" Panicking, naruto immediately uses his sexy jutsu. _"Crap, what the hell was I thinking!? There's no way he's going to fall for this!" _as he mentally started to panic.

But to his immense relief, and surprise it did work, and Sarutobi fell back with a nosebleed. "I can't believe it. The Hokage's a pervert." He deadpanned.

Transforming back, he goes over to the wall with pictures of the Hokage's, and stands before the Shodaime, Hashirama Senju. Taking hold of the picture, he accidentally cuts himself on one of the corners. Keeping down a yelp of surprise at being cut, he proceeds with putting the picture aside, not noticing that some of his blood was now running down the back of the picture. He channels some of his chakra to the wall where the picture was, opening a secret panel, revealing the forbidden scroll. As he is about to leave with the scroll, his blood had reached the center of the back of the painting, revealing a sealing formula. It glows for a moment, and then another, smaller scroll is released from it. Naruto believing this is merely part of the test decides to take it with him and leaves to the area that Mizuki had specified.

Opening the scroll, he notices the first jutsu was labeled 'Shadow Clones'. "What!? Shadow clones? That's my worst subject!" he yelled in dismay. But then he remembered the smaller scroll that he had pocketed. Taking it out, he tries to open it, but to no avail. Frustrated with not getting it to open, he tries to think on it. "Wait, how did it even appear there? Mizuki never said anything about another scroll. But more importantly, where did it come from? All I did was take down the painting, cut myself, and take the forbidden scroll… wait, cut myself? That's right; my blood had touched the seal on the back of the picture, so all I have to do is use my blood!" he proclaimed excitedly, having figured it out.

He then took out a kunai, and cut his finger. And as touched the scroll with his blood, another seal appeared, then vanished, and the scroll opened. Picking it up, he began to read it.

"_Hello there. To whoever is reading this, weather you be of the Senju or Uzumaki clan-"At_ this, naruto had to stop reading.

"_What? Uzumaki and Senju clans? I know the Senju were the clan that had first made Konoha, but what about the Uzumaki? The old man told me that I was an orphan… Something isn't right here." _ And he continued reading.

"_Senju or Uzumaki clan, than that means that the current leader of the Uzumaki, or Senju clan has deemed you worthy to know this secret. If that is the case, then you must read carefully to what you are about to be told, a secret that was only ever known to be known to a select few. There is an item that holds great power. It has the appearance of a crown, but do not be fooled, as it still holds great power. _

_I fear that the spirit of its former wearer still resides within it, as when Tobirama picked it up, he was assaulted with visions of the previous wearer, as some kind of defense mechanism. But what Tobirama saw was frightening: a being so powerful, so terrifying, that it had the power to make everything around it turn to dust. And in fear of it power possible being abused, it was sealed away in the Uzumaki mask temple for safe keeping, and could only be accessed by one of Senju, or Uzumaki decent. _

_I hope that you use this knowledge wisely._

_-Mito Uzumaki Senju."_

Naruto was shocked. Uzumaki clan? He was a part of a clan!? And they were allies with the Senju, not to mention that one had married the Shodai himself!? What was going on here? Naruto had thought that he was simply a 'no-name' orphan, with his parents being unknown. And now he finds out he had had a clan this entire time? And if his clan were even allies with the Senju, than the Sandaime must have known about it. But if he didn't tell him that he was a member of a clan, than what else was he hiding from him? "Wait a minute, 'Uzumaki mask temple'? Is that the same place that I had used to hide from the villagers? I thought it was just some abandoned shrine!"

Deciding that finding out more about the clan that had been kept secret from him, he rolls both scrolls back up and makes his way to the shrine as fast as he could.

After running at his top speed for 30 minutes, he finally arrived at the Uzumaki temple. "And to think, that the place I used to hide out in was actually built by my clan." He said quietly, as he gazed at the temple. It was in as bad a condition as he had last been there. The temple gate, bearing the same swirl pattern as the scroll written by Mito Uzumaki, looked like it was barely standing up, as was the rest of the temple. The roof looked like it would collapse, not to mention it had holes, the walkway on the right of the building had completely fallen, and the doors to the temple had fallen.

"_If the uzumaki and Senju were close allies, then why would they let this temple get as bad as it is?" _He thought bitterly as he looked at the decrepit shrine.

Shaking his head, he focuses at the task at hand of finding out more of his clan. The steps creaking as he walked up them, seeming as though they would give way. As he entered the ruined building for the first time in years, he felt a sense of nostalgia wash over him, and not just because he had hidden here before: but because it was a part of his clan, of the family he never knew about.

But that sense of nostalgia was soon replaced with a heavy and foreboding feeling. The wall covered in oni masks weren't helping the feeling either. Not seeing any doors, he walks right up to the back of the shrine where the Oni masks hung.

"The scroll said something about a crown, but I don't see anything but these masks." He said as he let out a sigh of frustration. Just where the hell was this crown? Taking out the scroll to see if he had missed anything, he noticed something was different: there was a seal array on it. Then, lines began to appear on the floor, just in front of the wall with the masks on it.

"Maybe I have to use my blood like last time?" he then cut himself, and placed his bloody hand on the seal on the floor. A dull glow signified that he was indeed correct, and trapdoor opened, to reveal a box covered with seals covering it. But even confined, he could feel a dark, oppressing power emanating from the inside of the box. When he reached for the box, a drop of his blood had managed to fall onto it, and the seals began to glow. "Oh shit-"was all naruto got to say, before the box exploded, and the energy held within exploded in a bright flash and staggering naruto.

When the light died down, he saw it: an extravagantly decorated and bejeweled crown with a chain running downward on the left side. But what really grabbed his attention was the black pearl in its center. He could feel its power rolling off of it. But it didn't feel dangerous to him, but rather welcoming. It felt as though it was calling to him. Slowly, he reached for it. As soon as he had grabbed hold of it, he heard someone yelling from outside.

"Naruto, where are you!?" Yelled a voice that naruto had recognized: his teacher, Iruka.

Walking out of the temple, naruto said "I'm right here Iruka-"but was cut off as a kunai narrowly missed killing him.

"Damn it, I missed." Stated Mizuki, as he came out of the forest with two Fuma Shuriken on his back. "Well, well, well, so this is where you went. It took me a while, but I've finally got you little demon." Said Mizuki with a cruel smirk on his face.

"Demon? What are you talking about?" said naruto. It was not the first time he had been called demon, as the villagers had called him that plenty of times. But something in his gut told him that this was not one of those times.

"Mizuki, what are you doing here? More importantly, you know that subject is forbidden!" yelled Iruka.

Mizuki merely looked at him before saying: "Well, since it doesn't really matter anymore, I'll tell you: I tricked the demon over there into stealing the scroll for me. My plan was to kill him and take it, but it seems there been a change of plans. And since your both going to die anyway, I may as well say it. Naruto, did you ever wonder why the village hates you, why everyone avoids you? It's because 15 years ago, the Yondaime didn't kill the Kyuubi, oh no, instead he turned it into a child: you! You are the nine tailed fox!" he stated with mad glee.

Naruto stopped listening to Mizuki and Iruka talking at this point. He was stunned. That's why everyone in the village hated him? Because they thought he was the nine tailed fox? What kind of bullshit is that! He may have been a lot of things, but sure as hell wasn't a giant, nine tailed beast of destruction! And the Hokage knew about it too! The Hokage not only lied to him about why the village hated him, but about the uzumaki being a clan, and not just the name of some random orphan. But if he was lied to about that, what else was he being kept in the dark about?

Well to hell with all of them then! He wasn't a scapegoat, to be used to vent their anger on! Not their tool to be used as they saw fit! He felt a sharp pain in his hand, and realized that in his anger he had gripped the crown too tightly and hurt himself. Looking down at the crown, he made his decision: to put on the crown.

"_I don't care what happens, weather it just outright kills me, or whatever spirit inside of it possesses me. I will not be the village's lapdog any longer! What are they going to do, bring me back from the dead and torture me? Well to hell with them!" _He thought angrily.

And so, with his mind made up, he put on the crown. And then everything went to hell, as Naruto was soon enveloped in a column of red energy. The power, and malevolence and the crown gave off by this was felt all over the village.

In the Hokage's office.

Things had not been going well. First naruto had stolen the scroll, then shortly after sending his ninja to look for him, a giant column of malevolent red energy erupts into the sky. _"Wait a moment, that place is near the uzumaki mask shrine! He must have found out the truth somehow! But I made sure that all information about his relation to the uzumaki clan was either destroyed, or hidden." _Thought Sarutobi. The only explanation that came to mind is that Naruto somehow found out the truth, and let loose the Kyuubi's chakra. "ANBU!" he commanded, as he threw off his robes to reveal his battle gear. And with that, he and several ninja ran toward the giant pillar of energy, hoping he could salvage this situation.

Naruto was confused, as he didn't feel anything. He had expected to feel something when he had put the crown on, but nothing! Opening his eyes, he wasn't prepared for what he saw. He was standing in the ruing of some large building. In the distance, he could see what appeared to be a dessert. Even more confusing was the fact that it was night, and there wasn't a single star in the sky. "So, is that what the afterlife is like?" he wondered aloud.

"No young man, this is not the afterlife, and you're not dead." Stated a female voice from behind him.

Turning around, naruto was looking at two very beautiful women. The first was a young female around her late teens to early twenties, standing at 5'4, with long silver hair that goes to her mid back. Her skin was pale, and her form was lithe, and she was wearing a forest green kimono and obi, with white flower and double-c cup breasts. Her eyes were an icy blue with some silver in them, and were regarding him with a warm look, something he was not used too.

The other woman was quite different from the first. She stood at a fairly tall at 5'7. She had an elf like appearance, with her pointed ears, and looked to be around her early twenties. Her skin was mocha colored, and her golden hair reaching down to her mid back. Her dress was sleeveless was white, with gold on the edges, and showed off some of her impressive d-cup breasts. The bottom of her dress had a slit that went up to her knees, and wore boots of the same color. Her golden eyes were looking at him in curiosity.

Naruto, shaking himself out of his stupor from looking at the two beautiful women, asked:"but if I'm not dead, then where am I? And who are you?"

"I can answer that." Stated an elderly voice.

As Naruto heard that, he felt it: the same power that was emanating from the crown, only on a much larger scale, and much more terrifying. Not even the Sandaime could hope to compare to it! When he turned to see the source of the energy, it was an elderly man a white mustache and white hair. His face was lined by large scars on the left side of his chin and across his right eye. He is quite stocky and muscular. He wears a regal white leather coat with black fur lining with short sleeves and three black fur stripes running along the bottom. He also wears a golden wrist band on both wrists and a belt which consists of three thick chains attached to a large metal disk with a sun emblem. And as if the power he was emanating wasn't enough, he was sitting on a throne made of bones.

Naruto may not have known what was going on, but he wasn't going to show any fear to this being. He had put on the crown expecting to either die, or maybe even possessed by the spirit within. Whatever was going to happen, he wasn't going to stand down. He had put up of years of abuse from the villagers, and he sure as hell wasn't going to take any crap from this guy, no matter how powerful he as!

Standing his ground, naruto calmly stated "And who are you people exactly? And where am I?"

The old man stood up to his full height of 5'5, with a slight slouch. "You're brave, I'll give you that much. But I suppose I should greet you. My name is Baraggan Louisenbairn, God-King of Hueco Mundo. "

After Baraggan announced himself as the God-King, though naruto didn't know where Hueco Mundo was, the woman with silver hair decided to speak "My name is Kyōka Suigetsu, and my friend is known as the Hogyoku. And you my dear boy are the exact person we have been waiting for." She said in a melodic voice.

**And another chapter completed. All right, now to explain some things.**

**The reason I had the time it took naruto to run to the mask temple be 30 minutes, is because I really have no idea where it is, since they only said that it was outside the village in the manga. And besides, naruto is a ninja, and even though with the village treated him (improper training, etc) he would still be able to get there faster than a normal person. **

**Now about the crown: the reason I hid it in the mask temple, is because way too many people have stuff like this sealed inside of the forbidden scroll. I mean, if even a Chunnin like Mizuki knew how to get his hands on it, then the scroll is not very secure. This means that anyone of that rank or above would have access to it, and therefore find these dangerous objects. **

**With Mizuki laying out his plan, I had shortened it up because he had to spend time looking for naruto since he wasn't at the spot he wanted him at, and didn't have any time to waste because of that. **

**Links to the pics of what both women look like on my profile. Now with the pic of the hogyoku, just imagine that her shirt is closed up a bit so that not as much is showing and her ears are more a bit shorter. **


	3. Meeting the Flash, Habenero, and Fox

**Hello there. Sorry I couldn't get this done sooner, but I had other stuff to do, and my bike being stolen didn't help, and neither did my grandparents having to go in for appointments. **

**First thing, Arashi Benikaze had brought this up: He had wondered why the Hogyoku didn't want Mito to wear the crown due to Kyuubi, since naruto has it sealed inside of him as well.**

**The reason is when the hogyoku, Kyōka Suigetsu, and Baraggan arrived inside of the crown, the crown itself was close to completely falling apart. Even with her power, hogyoku would have not been able to hold the crown together, and deal with the kyuubi inside of Mito at the same time. But since the kyuubi is behind a seal powered by a Shinigami, and hogyoku has gathered enough energy over the many years to sustain the crown and Kyōka Suigetsu that she would no longer have to worry about that.**

This was beta'd by dracohalo117

Many different thoughts swarmed through Naruto's head as he tried to process what was happening. When he had put on the crown, he certainly wasn't expecting to come face to face with two beautiful women, and a man who looked as old as the Sandaime, but much more powerful. And what did they mean by he was the one they were waiting for? Were they watching him or something? He was interrupted from his thoughts, when he noticed that the dark skinned elf like woman was right in front of him, and seemed like she was trying to look into his soul.

"C-can I help you with something, Hogyoku-san was it?" Naruto nervously asked. Most of the people in the village looked at him with hatred and scorn; few looked at him with sympathy and care, but the way she was staring intensely at him was new to him.

"How strange. It seems as though you have several beings inside of you, and one of them is familiar. Like the being I sensed inside of Mito Uzumaki, but more restrained and weaker." Hogyoku said.

"What do you mean 'several beings inside of me!? How can there be other people inside of me? And what does this have to do with this Mito Uzumaki?" Naruto asked, scared at the idea of having someone living inside of him, let alone several.

But Naruto's declaration surprised the Hogyoku. He did not know of the being sealed inside of him? From the natural energy she had been able to absorb from the world, she had used it to hear the hearts of others, like in their home world. And what she had gathered about this world, these 'Jinchuriki' like Naruto were used as weapons, and told early on of their status in order to be trained effectively in using the beast's power. _"But then why had he been kept in the dark of his status as a Jinchuriki?"_ Thought the Hogyoku.

Even with her ability to use the natural energy to connect to humans and learn about the world around her, it left much to be desired as she could not focus it very well. There were some instances where she could sense those with good hearts and helped them the best she could, but she could only do so much. Between gathering natural energy, keeping her senses open for any usable information, and trying to find the right person for their needs, she had her hands full. But back to the matter at hand, if things were going to go the way she had hoped, then this problem was going to have to be taken care of, starting with those extra souls inside of him.

"Do not worry. All will be explained, but first we need to do something about those within you by opening a link to the seal they're inside of. And before you say anything, the process will not hurt…probably. Is this acceptable?" She asked, looking straight into Naruto's eyes.

Naruto wasn't sure what to think, with everything that been happening. He had so many questions. But it seemed as the only thing he could do was do as this strange, beautiful woman said as he believed he knew what she was doing. So making up his mind, Naruto said "Alright, I'll let you bring these 'other presences' out of me. So how are you going to do it?"

"Very good. As for how I'll be doing this, I'm going to need your help. I need you to concentrate on opening a link to those sealed inside of you, and I'll do the rest Understood?" Getting a nod of confirmation, she proceeded to lift up Naruto's shirt, revealing his skinny and malnourished body. Momentarily surprised by this, Hogyoku decided to save this new information for later, and put her hand on Naruto's four-pack stomach. As Naruto blushed at the contact, a seal appeared on his stomach. And then he felt what he assumed was Hogyoku's power. And it felt incredible. It felt like he could do anything! But he remembered that he had to concentrate on opening a 'link' to those who were inside of him. He wasn't sure how that was supposed to help, but he went along with it anyway.

And as he concentrated, it felt as though Hogyoku's power was responding to his thoughts, as the seal on his stomach glowed, and a door soon appeared in the ruins. Seeing that they had succeeded, Hogyoku put down Naruto's shirt. She motioned for him to follow her, and they walked over to the door. It wasn't a fancy looking door; in fact it looked as though it would belong in a prison. It was large and made of wood; the door was six feet tall and was round at its top.

"Well, aren't you going to open the door boy?" Said Baraggan, speaking in an impatient tone.

"Alright, alright." He said and walked up to the door. He took hold of the metal handle of the door, and it opened with a creaking noise. When it was opened fully, his nose was assaulted with a foul scent. (1)

"Ah man, that smells terrible!" Said Naruto as he clasped his hands over his nose.

"_Now that is strange. Why would it smell? What could have happened to him for his inner world to not only have such a door for its entrance, let alone have a foul odor inside of his inner world?" _Thought Hogyoku.

Baraggan, growing impatient decided to flair his spiritual energy. Hogyoku and Kyōka Suigetsu were fine, but Naruto was caught off guard and nearly fell to his knees at the intensity.

"_What the hell is this? This is way worse than whenever the villagers directed their hatred at me! Just what kind of power does that old man have? Well whatever it is, I'm not going to fall!" _Thought Naruto. And so, despite being scared of the supposed God-King of a land he had never heard of, he fought against the pressure bearing against him and stood straight.

"Oh? So you can still stand? Humph, you're stronger than I thought. Most being would have been on the ground after that." Stated Baraggan.

"I think it would be best if you eased up on your spiritual pressure Baraggan-san." Said Kyōka Suigetsu in an admonishing tone to Baraggan. Baraggan merely let out a sigh and stopped flaring his spiritual pressure.

"Are you all right Naruto-san?" worriedly asked Kyōka Suigetsu as she laid a hand on his shoulder. Though at the same time she was surprised that he was able to stand up despite the pressure Baraggan had been exuding. Especially considering the young man's poor physical condition, based on what she saw when Hogyoku had lifted up his shirt.

Looking into her eyes, he saw the genuine concern. Naruto was touched by when he saw this as very few people actually cared about him, with that list having shrunken with the betrayal of the Hokage about not only why the village hated him, but also about the Uzumaki clan. But saving those thoughts for later, Naruto flashed Kyōka Suigetsu a real smile, not one of his fakes.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. It'll take more than that to put me down." Naruto said and turned his attention to the door. _"Well, I might as well get it over with." _He thought and walked through the door, and immediately his feet were wet. Looking down, Naruto saw that he was standing in a shallow puddle. He then noticed that the cement floor of his mind was almost entirely wet, and the roof was leaking as well.

"What the hell? The inside of my mind is practically flooded!?" he said in indignation. He then looked around at the dimly lit pathway way and realized that his mind was actually a sewer. "Oh great, my minds a sewer! That's just great! And I'm not even a pervert!" Naruto cried in dismay at this.

The other three soon entered through the door behind him.

"Come on now Naruto-san, don't be sad. Your mind isn't a sewer because of weather or not you're a pervert." Said Kyōka Suigetsu, trying to soothe him. But inside, she was not happy. _"How is it possible that his mind is this damaged? Since one's mind represents the state someone is in, his life up until this point must have been horrible." _Thought Kyōka Suigetsu, as she saw the condition of the boys mind.

Calming down, Naruto stood up. "So, where do we go now that we're here?"

"To its center, where they are. We just have to follow the pipes to it." Hogyoku said, motioning to the pipes along the ceiling.

Nodding, they began to follow the pipes back to wherever they originated. As they began walking, they started to hear voices: one male, one female, and the other a very deep, inhuman voice. Entering the room where the voices were coming from they saw two people, the first was the male. He stands fairly tall at 5'10, with fair-skin and bright, blue eyes and spiky, blond hair similar to Naruto. He also has jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. His attire consists of a standard Konoha-nin uniform with two bands each on both of his sleeves, a flak jacket, forehead protector, and sandals. He also wears a short-sleeved long white haori over his attire, decorated by flames-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Fourth Hokage" written vertically down the back, and closed on the front by a thin, orange rope.

The other occupant was a rather beautiful woman. She has a slender, but feminine build standing at about 5'4, fair skin, amethyst eyes, long bright red hair with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left. She is wearing a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress, though it did little to hide her ample d-cup chest. She also wore a dark blue band on her left wrist and pale purple standard shinobi sandals. And she did not look happy, by the scowl on her face.

But what really caught the group's attention was the being in the cage behind the two. The cage itself was massive, and in the dim lighting they could barely make the outline of a massive beast.

"What is going on here? What happened to the seal Minato?" said the female voice, clearly angry.

"I don't know any more than you do Kushina. I had set it so that I would appear when the seal was close to breaking, and you would when he would need help controlling the Kyuubi. But something serious must have happened for both of us to be here." Stated the male identified as Minato.

**"Maybe you should ask the ones responsible for this, as they seem to have joined us."** Said the beast behind the bars, in a deep voice, opening one of its eyes to reveal a large red eye with a slit pupil, to look in the direction of Naruto and the others. This caused the other two occupants to stop and look at the entrance.

"All right, we know your there dattabane! So just come on out!" said the woman now known as Kushina.

"_What the hell is going on here? When Hogyoku-san said that there were being inside of me, I thought she only meant people, not two people and some giant monster in a cage! Well, either way we've been spotted, so I might as well get out there." _Thought Naruto. And with that in mind, he and the others walked into the large room where the two people and the caged beast were, and once he came into view, the two of them let out a gasp.

"Uh hi?" Naruto said awkwardly, as he wasn't sure what to say exactly.

"Naruto? Is that you?" said the red haired woman, hope in her voice.

"Yes I am, but who are you, and how do you know who I am?" said Naruto confused. But his statement left a stunned expression on Minato's face.

"You mean that...you don't know who we are?" asked Minato curiously while Naruto scowled.

"No I don't, so who are you? Why are you here inside of my mind?" demanded Naruto before he was bonked on the head by Kushina.

"I know having us appear like this is strange, but you should mind your manners Naruto. I would have thought Tsunade would have taught you better manners at this point. Though considering her own habits, Shizune is probably doing all the work, and being the responsible one in this family. Not to mention dealing with you and your sister probably isn't easy either." stated Kushina with Naruto now rubbing his head and glaring at her.

"Who is Tsunade? And what do you mean by sister?" replied Naruto.

"Wait a minute. Naruto, what do you mean? Hasn't Tsunade been raising you and your sister all this time?" asked Kushina.

**"Are you really that stupid? It's rather easy to figure out."** Said the beast in the cage.

"What do you mean Kyuubi?" said Kushina, agitated that the fox would interrupt her meeting with her son. The fox then stood up and moved to the front of its cage so it could be fully seen.

**"What I'm saying is that Naruto has been alone all his life, with no one to raise him."** Said the Kyuubi, with Minato and Kushina looking at the fox in shock.

"Alone? What about Tsunade and Jiraiya? Your Godparents? Or your sister Reina?" questioned Kushina with Naruto looking like he had been struck in the face.

"Godparents? I have Godparents _and __a_sister?" was Naruto's response while the two adults frowned.

"Yes Naruto you have Godparents, and a twin sister. Though why they haven't raised you up until now is troubling to say the least. Is Sarutobi Hiruzen still alive?" said Minato with Naruto just nodding.

"Yeah. He's the Sandaime Hokage. Just who are you two and how do you know me?" asked Naruto with the two adults looking at each other uneasily before looking back at him.

"Naruto, I don't know how to really put this except that...we are your parents," answered Minato while pointing to himself and Kushina with Naruto sporting multiple emotions at this point.

"My...parents?" questioned Naruto in disbelief.

"Yes. My name is Uzumaki Kushina and this is Namikaze Minato. I'm surprised you don't recognize your Father since his face is on the Hokage Monument for everyone to see," answered Kushina, who moved to embrace her son, but the boy jumped back, and his face was livid with anger.

"My Father is the Yondaime Hokage? That's not possible!" stated Naruto with Kushina and Minato looking shocked.

"Why don't you believe it Naruto? Surely Hiruzen, Tsunade, and Jiraiya will confirm it for you if asked?" questioned Minato, but got a glare from the boy, and it shocked him to see such anger aimed at him.

"I did ask! You know what I got from the old man? Nothing! Just an 'I don't know Naruto. I'm sorry. I'll look into it, but now is not the time to ask.' or some other crap! As for this Jiraiya and Tsunade characters, I've never met them, and as to why I don't believe you...my life has been utter Hell in Konoha! If I was your son, do you really think I would be hated, and beaten in the place that _loves _you?" countered Naruto with Kushina and Minato looking shocked by this.

"Wait! You're not loved in Konoha? Do the people know who you are?" asked Kushina, as she moved forward again, but stopped when Naruto took several steps back, and kept his glare on them.

"Love? Yeah, they 'love' me all right. They _love _to _beat _me! I'm the 'demon brat', the 'monster', and the 'abomination' of Konoha! I'm the kid they _beat up_on my _birthday_! I'm the kid they use for _target practice_! I'm the single most _hated _person in Konoha!" exclaimed Naruto with all the anger he could muster.

"What? That's...that's not possible!" stated Minato, as he looked at Kushina, who was on the verge of crying, and the woman instantly moved faster than either male could track to find her hugging the stunned boy.

"W-What are you doing? Let me go! Now!" said Naruto, as he struggled to get free, but Kushina held him tighter, and started to cry.

"My son. My baby boy. I told Minato this might happen. I told him the village wouldn't honor his dying wish. I was hoping Tsunade would have taken you away from the village and keep you safe." stated Kushina with Naruto now stopping his struggle to get free when he heard this.

"What I want to know is _WHY _it wasn't honored? Why is Naruto treated so badly? Where are Jiraiya and Tsunade, or his sister for that matter? How does the village know of you holding the Kyuubi?" asked Minato with Naruto's body going stiff again.

"The fox? I don't know, I just found out about it today!" yelled Naruto.

"You really only found out today?" asked Kushina with Naruto nodding his head.

"Yes. I often wondered why I was hated, and being beaten up within an inch of my life. I asked the Hokage countless times and he just...wouldn't answer me," answered Naruto with his two parents frowned further.

"And you haven't been in contact with either of your two Godparents? They are hardly unrecognizable since they are two of the legendary three Sannin," replied Minato with the boy shaking his head no.

"I barely survived being at the orphanage. The only food they gave me was either totted, poisoned, or none at all! The only way I would ever eat any decent food is when I stole it. Hell I was kicked out in the middle of winter during a snow storm," answered Naruto with both his parents looking livid at this.

"And the Hokage allowed this? He let this happen?" asked Kushina with Naruto unable to look her in the eyes.

"I...I don't know. I think...he's a busy man?" said Naruto while scratching the back of his head.

"Naruto, the power behind being the Hokage of Konoha is absolute with the exception of the Fire Daimyo. You are the single most important child in Konoha for being the heir to the Uzumaki clan, and even more so for holding the Kyuubi. Something that should have been known to a select few and two of them would have been your Godparents. Why they weren't in Konoha raising you is disturbing to me," replied Minato before a cold chuckle was heard throughout the dark room.

"Well now, this is certainly interesting." Replied Baraggan, who decided to finally speak.

"Who are you, and how did you get in here?" asked Kushina moved him protectively behind her and saw Minato getting ready for a fight.

"My name Is Baraggan Louisenbairn, former God-King of Hollows and Hueco Mundo. Naruto first came to me and my associates when he put on my crown, then we came here to find the source of the presences inside of his mind. Though given how the boy has been abused, neglected, and taught next to nothing...it does not really surprise me that this is the outcome of what manifests for a mind these days." Replied Baraggan while walking towards them.

"I don't give a damn who or what you are, but stay away from our son!" commanded Minato while the figure just stopped and laughed at him.

"Protecting your son. How noble. How honorable. It's been some time since I've seen anyone worthy of my attention. Most humans in your position would run and abandon their child to save themselves," commented the figure while the two adults in front of him got ready for a fight.

"We're mere soul fragments left behind to act as a fails safe in the event the fox would get free while keeping all our memories intact in the event we did interact with our son. We have nothing to lose by fighting with all our power to protect him," answered Minato with Kushina nodding in agreement. Naruto was touched by this. Even as nothing more than fragments of their original selves, they would fight with everything they had to keep him safe.

"This would be True Under normal circumstances; you would be right in that regard. If not for the fact that my kind _devours _souls. _Human souls _to be exact," countered Baraggan and saw them both stiffen in fear.

"Human souls? You _eat_ human souls?" asked Minato with Baraggan nodding.

"I am a Hollow, the former Hollow _King _to be exact. I guess you could say I was...well _dethroned _before my near death. I'm actually quite surprised to be alive. As for what Hollows are? They are tortured lost souls, who in turn survive by eating other souls to fill hole in themselves that _cannot _be filled, and grow stronger for it. In fact, I'm significantly _stronger _than I was before my near death, thanks to Hogyoku-san. If not for her intervention, I would have perished. From what I understand, your Shodaime Hokage, his wife, and his brother had decided to seal my crown away when that Mito woman found us. We've been sealed away in that box in the shrine ever since I was picked up by Mito Uzumaki and was until today..._feeding _slowly on the energy of the natural energy of the land." answered the former Hollow King.

Ignoring the part of whomever that Aizen person was, Kushina was thinking hard on what Baraggan had said. He had mention Mito, and what he said about a crown sounded familiar. Then she realized it, and opened her eyes in shock. "Wait a minute, your crown? You mean you're the spirit inside of the crown Mito-baa-chan had found that day? She and Hashirama had sealed it away for fear of the power it possessed, and the existence of it was only known to a select few in the Senju and Uzumaki clans, and only members of either clan could access it!" she snapped her head in Naruto's direction, "What in the world possessed you to put on the crown Sochi? I know Mito-baa-chan left a note specifically stating that the crown was dangerous!" Kushina said looking at Naruto expectedly.

Minato was surprised at this. The Shodaime, lady Mito and the Nidaime had believed the crown to be so dangerous that they not only sealed it away only to be accessed by members of the Uzumaki or Senju, but to also keep it a secret from everyone else? Not to mention that Naruto had put on the crown despite the warning! He had heard how bad the village had treated him, but he didn't think Naruto would risk putting on something so dangerous that the first Hokage would seal it away!

Baraggan was thinking along similar lines. Looking at the boy, he did not seem to be the kind of person to desire power; otherwise Hogyoku would have done something to stop him from putting on the crown.

Seeing the glare his mother was giving him, something he was having a hard time wrapping his head around, he swallowed hard and answered. "I did it…. I did it because I was tired of it. When I read the scroll Mito-san had left, I knew that I had been lied to about my family. That according to you I still have family, since I have a twin sister. And when I went to the mask shrine and got the crown, Mizuki-teme had told me the village had though I was the Kyuubi. And I snapped. I mean, why I should be beaten, because the villagers are too stupid to see I'm not a nine tailed fox!? That they took out they beat me, because it gave them some kind of sick satisfaction at getting 'revenge'? I was done with being used, abused, manipulated and lied to. I had decided that I would finally take control of my life and put on the crown, but choosing how I would die."

Minato and Kushina were appalled at this. He put the crown on in hope that he would die, or even possessed? Kushina broke into tears at this, and brought Naruto into a hug, and holding him tightly, she cried into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Sochi. I'm so sorry that you had to live like that." Kushina said. Naruto wasn't sure what to do, as he was rarely ever held like this, and slowly brought up his arms to return the hug, and attempt to console his crying mother.

Baraggan meanwhile was rather impressed. The boy had the fortitude and strength of will strong enough to withstand years of abuse and neglect from an entire village. He even put on his crown, not for the power it had, but to finally have some kind of control over his life, even if it was only to end it. He was interrupted from his thoughts as Hogyoku and Kyōka Suigetsu had finally decided to join them. The three of them had an unspoken conversation between them, and Baraggan sighed.

"Well, I suppose it's time eh? All right, let's get this over with." Said Baraggan. Turning back to the family, Kushina had stopped crying, but was still holding Naruto close with Minato having joined in on the hug.

"All right, that's enough of that. My associates and I may have a solution that would solve your problem with the village." Said Baraggan to the family, breaking them out of their family hug.

"What do you mean? How could you possibly 'solve' our problem? The entire village hates Naruto, Jiraiya and Tsunade haven't been raising him, and the Sandaime himself has purposefully lied to Naruto and not done his job keeping him safe, which leads me to believe that he's done this on purpose! God-King of not, what _can_ you do?" asked Minato, not at all happy with everything he's learned about what the village has done to his son.

At this, Hogyoku had decided to speak up. "While all of us may be inside of Naruto at the moment, we are not without options. With our abilities, we would be able to help Naruto, and write the wrongs that have been committed against him, But to accomplish this, we would need the Kyuubi's help." At this, Minato and Kushina looked as though they had swallowed a lemon.

"You want to ask the Kyuubi for help? Why in the world would you do that? And besides, what makes you think it would even agree to help you at all?" said an angry Kushina.

**"You make it sound as though I wouldn't. You forget, I have been sealed inside of him since his birth, and have witnessed everything this village has done to him. So why wouldn't I help him? I may be a demon, but I'm not heartless or evil, and abusing a child is something no demon would ever do. Though I am curious as to how you think I would be able to help him, given as I am trapped within this seal."** Said the fox.

"Because my power would make it so." Replied the Hogyoku.

"And what power is that?" said Minato, not as opposed to trusting the fox as he had been, especially if it meant it would help his son.

"Because my power is that I can hear ones deepest wishes, their hearts greatest desire, and make it into a reality. If one is strong enough, I could grant them their wish. And with it, I would be able to free the Kyuubi from its imprisonment, and Baraggan would take its place." Replied hogyoku.

Kushina, Minato, Naruto and the Kyuubi were gob smacked at hearing this. She had the ability to grant someone's deepest wish granted? No matter what it was? But something was bothering Kushina about what she had said.

"Why would you do this for Naruto? Why would you free the Kyuubi, and have Baraggan here take its place?" asked Kushina.

**"'It'? Why must you constantly refer to me as an 'it'? I have a gender you know, though I suppose it's rather hard to tell in my current form."** As the fox said this, it glowed with an eerie light, and began to shrink, taking on a more human appearance. When the light died down, where once stood a giant fox was not a beautiful woman. She had cascading silver hair, hypnotic crimson slit eyes, two fox ears atop her head and nine silver tails behind her, she wore a dark orange Kimono with white floral and red Spiral designs embroidered in it though the clothing left little to imagination as it accentuated her curvaceous body and impressive bust, her figure was that of a 20 year old.

**"Now that's much better." **She said and stretched.

No one was really expecting this. Naruto was especially surprised at this. "_You mean all this time the Kyuubi was a gorgeous woman!" _he thought, blushing at her beauty.

But Kyuubi smirked at him. "It's nice that you think I'm beautiful Naru-kun." She said with a wink.

Naruto blushed furiously at this. She could read his mind!? He knew that she had been living inside of him all this time, but he didn't think that meant she could read his thoughts.

**"Oh don't worry Naru-kun, I don't read your thoughts all the time. In fact, I only establish a mental link with you so that I could try and guide you to safety when you were in trouble, and try and help as best I could when you were alone**." She replied with a sad smile.

"While that is nice to know, I believe we are getting off track. And to explain, the reason Baraggan-san here would take the Kyuubi's place is because he is forever linked to the crown. And when Naruto here put it on, its energies had already begun to intermingle with his own. It's also why Hogyoku-san is offering to free the Kyuubi, and have Baraggan take her place. But more than that, we had been searching for someone who we believed would be worthy of this power, and not abuse it like others have. When we first came to this world, Mito Uzumaki was suitable as well, but at the time the crown was close to falling apart, so we had to take our time in gathering energy to stabilize it." explained Kyōka Suigetsu.

"Wait, you would really agree to this Baraggan-san? You would really take Kyuubi's place, and be absorbed into my son?" asked Minato.

Baraggan sighed at this. "Because, as Kyōka Suigetsu-san said, I can never leave the crown. My original body had been destroyed, and even though I have regained my power, I can never have a body again. When your son put on my crown, he and I became linked. At that point, my only option was to either kill the boy should he prove to be unworthy, or merge with him. When Hogyoku-san touched your seal so we could enter this place, she had also deciphered it as to what it did. The seal's purpose was to do more than just hold the Bijuu within your body. It was designed to drain her 'chakra' as you call the energy of this world into your own system and purify it so your own reserves would in fact _grow_ to immense proportions. But when I switch with her, Hogyoku-san will have to alter the seal so that me and the boy's merge will go smoothly, and end with his mind being the dominant one. And it shouldn't take too long, considering that your body will have to be repaired from years of abuse and malnutrition. And I will in effect take her place in every shape and form...and _I_ will merge with you dear boy," answered Baraggan with Naruto looking floored by this while Minato felt the same way.

"What? You're going to be fused to my son!?" shouted Kushina, worried for Naruto.

"Be that as it may, Hogyoku-san would allow me and the Kyuubi to switch places, and I would be absorbed instead, with Naruto still being the dominant one. He would absorb all of my abilities, and take of some of my personality, but he should remain relatively the same once it's finished. As for why I'm doing this, well, it's because I will never be able to leave the crown and have my own body. With this, I will at least leave a legacy to someone who is worthy of it." Said Baraggan.

"So...we become one?" asked Naruto.

"As I said before to your child, we merge into one being, but your own mind will be the dominant one, and therefore you are the one in control. I thought you would understand that fact since its easy enough to figure out," said Baraggan with Naruto frowning at him.

"I do understand! It's just that...for some reason I'm having trouble understanding things. I always did when growing up," answered Naruto while wincing slightly from a pain he was feeling within his brain. The others frowned at this as well, as they felt something was wrong.

"Hogyoku–san, can you trace the problem to its source?" Kyōka Suigetsu asked.

Merely nodding, she got to work to find the problem. Having accessed the seal already, she already had a link with Naruto, and finding the problem was easy. She had tracked it to a section of the boys mind, and just like when had had opened a doorway into the seal, she had brought the problem to them, and it appeared on the wall as a heavily chained door, with the words 'Hair', 'Anger', 'Intelligence', 'Loyalty', 'Kyuubi' and 'Growth' on it, surprising everyone else.

"I have found the problem, and brought it here. It seems as though several parts of Naruto's mind had been seal off within it. Baraggan-san, if you would be so kind as to destroy it, it should fix what's wrong with Naruto-san." Said the Hogyoku.

Nodding, Baraggan went over to the door, and with just a touch, the door and chains began to rust at an incredible pace. And soon enough, the door and chains completely disintegrated. As soon as it did, Naruto fell to the floor, clutching his head in pain. Kushina was quick to act and was immediately holding onto him, trying to help him best as she could.

"What was that Baraggan-san? What happened?" asked Minato.

"It seems as though much of Naruto had been sealed away, as the door read 'Hair', 'Anger', 'Intelligence', and 'Growth' on it, I can only assume that the door had locked those things away, leaving him weak. While 'Loyalty' would obviously make sure he would remain loyal to them. And 'Kyuubi' must have been meant to limit the connection between Naruto-san and Kyuubi-san so she could not try to speak to him." Replied Hogyoku.

Naruto soon stopped clutching his head in pain, and with Kushina's help he stood back up. "Those bastards! They beat, starved, poisoned and tried to kill me! Not only that, they had sealed away my anger so I wouldn't lash out at them! Well to hell with them! I don't care what it takes, they're not going to get their way!" Naruto said with as much fury as he could muster. He would have continued, if he didn't have to clutch his head in pain.

"And we'll all help you Naruto, but you're not ready just yet. Even with that seal gone, your body is still weak after 15 years of mistreatment. But we do have a considerable problem since your parents were not meant to linger in his mind for long, and thus you will leave him eventually. So think of yourselves as batteries, when your energy runs out, so to will you disappear. TO fix this, I can supply the two of you with energy as I did with Baraggan's crown to sustain it. There is also the village itself. As Naruto is not ready to handle them, and you two staying here to time to teach the boy properly, Baraggan-san will have to take over, and assert authority over the fools in this village. Though time is running short since even now, as several minutes here is seconds outside, and a large number of your village's Shinobi in the surrounding at bay by using Baraggan-san's power to cover the boy's body like a shield. As it stands the Shinobi are waiting for the large pillar of energy created to die down." said Hogyoku.

"They're nothing more than traitors all of them. They betrayed my trust, my wife, and my son. They betrayed the principles of the Leaf in which this village was founded on." remarked Minato bitterly with the man looking at Baraggan, who nodded in agreement.

"But what about Kyuubi-chan? What will happen to her? It's not her fault she attacked, and she doesn't deserve to be imprisoned like that. She's only ever tried to help me the best she could." asked Naruto, concerned for her wellbeing. With the seals on him gone, he remembered the times when he heard her voice, when she tried to help him hide, or the times she had healed him. Even trying to console him in his sleep through dreams. But everyone could hear his feelings on the matter this time, and not only were Kushina and Minato surprised that the fox would do so much for their son, but the Kyuubi was happy that he was not only concerned for her well-being, but also that he wasn't angry at her.

"It's simple. When I take her place, she will be free of the seal, but will remain in your mind with your parents until she can find a way to leave. I will also take control of this body until the boy is ready to awaken and we properly merge together as one being. And when the merge is finished, all my knowledge, powers, and abilities I had before my death will be yours to command in the span of say...three to four Months depending on the absorption process. In short, you will become my Heir to the throne of death. As I was once the former Hollow King, _you_ will be the Hollow Prince, and like me you will be Ruler over all things related..._to death itself_!" "Answered Baraggan with Minato and Kushina looking at each other while Naruto just stared into the former Espada's eyes.

"And of everyone who betrayed me and my family? And my sister Reina?" questioned Naruto.

"They traitors will be taken care of, and I will find out what happened to your sisters. As it stands, it does not seem as though your sisters are even in the village, and have been hidden somewhere. Either way, I will take care of things, and they will soon learn what their treachery has brought upon them." Said Baraggan with a smile on his face.

Outside the Mindscape

Sarutobi and his ninja had arrived as fast as they could. Once they got there, he noticed that Mizuki and Iruka were already there. He was about to question them, when Before he could demand answers from either man, the tower of energy began to retract back from where it had exploded out of when everything first happened. When the energy died down enough for them to see clearly, everyone in the clearing, armed with weapons, and ready to use their Justus were shocked to see a drastically different Naruto Uzumaki.

What shocked them everyone the most was the change in Naruto's attire, hair, and overall appearance that was not like the boy they knew. Naruto's clothing was almost all white with hints of black lines with fur along the short sleeve shirt he was now wearing, it had a regal look the boy's appearance, and any experienced tailor could tell you were no doubt made from very expensive cloth. They also noticed that the boy was also wearing thick golden wrist bands on each of his wrists and a belt which consists of three thick chains attached to a large metal disk with a sun emblem on it. In his right hand was the top of a metallic cane colored in the blackest of black with the top having the skulled face of a fox with haunting ruby eyes that almost glowed eerily in the moonlight.

As for the boy's body, it was much taller than what he had been earlier, from his short height of 5'4, to nearly 5'9 and well muscular for a boy his age. Much different from the skinny almost malnourished boy that would have to gorge on ramen daily just to have some manner of body weight. But what could have been the most shocking thing they saw was the boy's face and hair was not what they recalled when looking at Naruto. The boy's hair was no longer spiky blonde, but rather spiky red and the boy's face had with his whisker marks the only thing remaining the same, though they were slightly thicker.

Then the boy's eyes opened, and his blue eyes stared at them all with a bored expression. Like they were insignificant specks of dust and dirt that deserved nothing less than a brief gust of wind to blow them all away from his sight. Cracking his neck from side to side, the boy looked at the various Shinobi in front of him, from Jounin to ANBU, to Danzo to the Hokage, to some of the various Clan Heads that were there to Iruka, who he paused to look at for a small moment, and making the man nervous before moving on until he stopped when seeing Mizuki off to the side. Narrowing his eyes at the scared man, he raised his left hand with his palm exposed, and made everyone tense at his sudden movement.

"Naruto? Is that you?" asked Sarutobi.

'Naruto' merely looked at him with the same bored expression, though now his gaze held contempt. He did not respond right away, as if thinking about what to say, and then a smirk appeared on his face. "If you are talking about the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, then no, I am not him." At hearing this, all of the gathered people gasped, recognizing the names, as one being the Yondaime, and the other being one of the village's strongest Kunoichi.

Though Sarutobi had a grave look on his face. "If you are not Naruto, then who are you? The Kyuubi?" asked Sarutobi, getting into a fighting stance.

Naruto shook his head no. "I am not the nine tailed fox either. Right now Naruto is resting, and I am taking control of his body for the time being. My name Baraggan Louisenbairn, God-King of Hueco Mundo. And there is much to talk about Sandaime Hokage." Said Baraggan.

**Now Baraggan is in control! What will he do? Will he simply age the entire village to death, or will he lay down the law and take control, and make it into his second kingdom? Just wait and find out!**

**The reason I made the entrance to Naruto's mindscape a prison door is not only because of the Kyuubi's seal, but also because Naruto feels like a prisoner inside of the village. **

**With Naruto's mindscape being a sewer, I always wondered why no one ever had it actually smell like one.**

**And yes, the meeting between Naruto and his parents is based off of what happened in VFSNAKE's story, but with permission I borrowed it, but changed to suit my needs. **

**And yes, naruto has a sister. But she isn't living in the village. **

**Oh and here's a little contest I thought of. Back in the first chapter, I had taken something from another show, and put it in there. Now I know it's not very obvious, but it's there. Think hard on what it is, and its relation to where it is. A special prize awaits the person (or in the small chance of several people) will win a special prize! Should anyone actually figure it out, PM or review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**To be honest, I didn't think you guys would like my story this much. Thanks, all of you. Now, a couple of you have been wondering, and this is not going to be like VFSNAKE's story. I know I had Baraggan take control like in his story, but what else could I do? It's not like Naruto could instantly absorb him. Baraggan is centuries, if not millennia old. Absorbing a being that old, along with all of the memories and knowledge would put some serious strain on Naruto's mind. **

**Also, a guest left a message concerning Naruto's age. In case some of you are wondering why he's 15, is because everyone is older as well. I'm not going to have romance between a bunch of kids who are just getting into their teens. **

**And about Naruto having two sisters: that was an accident, I had only intended to him have one sister, and it accidentally came out as two. So Naruto only has one sister, Reina. **

**Oh, and I've put the link to what kyuubi looks like on my profile, just under Kyōka Suigetsu and Hogyoku. **

**Sorry about not updating sooner, but Jebest4781 (who had helped me write some of this chap when I was stuck) and I were both busy with job hunting, and I couldn't even get on the computer for more than a week because my grandfather was doing some remodeling. **

X-X-X-X-X

Sarutobi didn't know what to think. Who was this Baraggan? What had happened to Naruto? Was the boy killed and has this being taken his place, or was he still alive in there somewhere? And how did he know who Naruto's parents were? He had kept that and any relative bit of information under a tight lock, and only he and a few others knew of that. All of these thoughts were running through his head is he looked on at Naruto's body, and its changes. How had he had such a growth spurt? And those clothes? The only thing that made since was that this Baraggan was responsible. But first, he had to try and salvage this situation as Baraggan already knew of Naruto's parentage, and that was already too much. "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. How this village has treated the boy, but also how you've been hiding the truth from Naruto for years." Said Baraggan with an accusing stare.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Said Sarutobi nervously, with Naruto's face turning into an angry scowl at this.

Before they could continue, Mizuki had decided to act.

"I don't care what name you call yourself demon, it's time to die!" said the deranged Mizuki, throwing both of his Fuma shuriken at Baraggan. As everyone else saw this, they tried to move to stop the attack, but they wouldn't have made it in time. Baraggan merely looked at the 'attack' on him with narrowed eyes.

"How foolish. Learn your place ant." Said Baraggan. Lifting up his arm and pointing it, all those gathered saw him gather energy into the form of a small red ball. "Now then, die. Cero!" as he called his attack, the ball turned into an intense beam of energy, and engulfed the shuriken headed for him, as well as Mizuki.

'What is that? It's like a miniature Tailed Beast Bomb!' Were the thoughts Sarutobi and Danzo, having witnessed it during the wars.

When the light died down from the attack, the shinobi gathered were shocked at what they saw. Mizuki had been completely vaporized in the attack, as well as everything behind him. The gathered shinobi could only gape at the power and destruction Baraggan had done. The being in question turned to face them. "Now that that's been taken care of, we have other matters to attend to, don't we Hokage? I would suggest you not lie to me, as that was not even my strongest attack. SO unless you want to see what I can really do, I suggest you tell the truth. "Said Baraggan. As he said this, everyone grew afraid. The figure inside of Naruto just fired off what looked like a miniature Tailed Beast Bomb and that wasn't even his strongest attack?

"Why don't we discuss this elsewhere?" said Sarutobi, trying to get a handle on the situation.

"Fine. I suppose we shouldn't be having such a discussion out in the open." Said Baraggan.

_  
In the council chambers.

It didn't take long for the Shinobi to get to the council room. Baraggan saw the Hokage was sitting in the middle, with Koharu and Homura sitting on his left and right respectively. The shinobi council comprised of Hiashi Hyuuga, Tsume Inuzuka, Chōza Akimichi, Shibi Aburame, Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, and Unkai Kurama. On the other side was the civilian council, but Baraggan didn't really care who they were. The only one that caught his interest was the one in bandages, Danzo Shimura.

With his Pesquisa Baraggan had looked at the power level of everyone in the room, and he was not impressed. While they had more power than the average human, they were nothing compared to him, let alone before he even came to this world and attained even more power! _'Although, I suppose it's not fair comparing ants to someone as powerful as me. Though there is something disturbing about that bandaged man. His chakra feels very twisted, and unnatural. Especially that left arm he's hiding. No matter, whatever power it possesses is of little consequence_.' Thought Baraggan as he looked over the council members.

"Now then, as you said before you are not Naruto or the Kyuubi. You said you were the king of 'Hueco Mundo'. I have never heard of such a place. Perhaps you could elaborate as to who you are, and how you came into being inside of Naruto's body Baraggan-san?" asked Sarutobi.

"I suppose that's a fair question. Hueco Mundo is the world where Hollows reside. The reason you have never heard of it, is because it is an entirely separate dimension. "Said Baraggan, getting surprised looks from everyone else.

"You said 'where Hollows reside'. What exactly are hollows?" asked Shikaku Nara.

Baraggan merely looked at him for a moment. "Hollows are born from Human souls who, for various reasons, do not cross over to Soul Society after their death and stay in the Human World for too long. They are corrupt spirits with supernatural powers and varying forms and abilities which devour the souls of both living and deceased Humans." Said Baraggan, with everyone in the room looking horrified at that.

"If that's the case, then how did you get to be inside of Naruto-sans body? You said that you are a hollow, a soul eating being from another dimension entirely. How do we know that you did not simply devour his soul and take him over? And even if you did not, what do you hope to gain from all of this?" asked Shibi Aburame.

Baraggan smiled at this. "Oh I can assure you that the boy is still alive. I'm merely borrowing his body, as he rests inside of the seal, and adjusts himself to the changes, and recovering from the extra seals placed on him to assure his loyalty to this place. Not to mention the other seals that hid his red hair, the defining trait of the Uzumaki clan. As well as the ones that limited his intelligence and growth! Not to mention he will have to spend time adjusting to my memories and powers, as I have taken the place of the kyuubi, meaning I will be fully absorbed into the seal instead of her.

But one thing puzzles me. I was under the impression that Jinchuriki like Naruto were supposed to be trained at an early age in order to control their bijuu's power! And yet, you kept him ignorant of that, as well as the knowledge of his parents being Kushina Uzumaki, and Minato Namikaze! So tell me, were you ever going to even tell the boy, or are you just going to keep manipulating him for who knows how long?" said Baraggan with a snarl.

Sarutobi looked as though he had swallowed a lemon. Others looked shocked about the truth, while some were cursing the fact that had been revealed. 'If this Baraggan knows of these things, than he could only that by extension Naruto knew as well. Damn it all!' Thought Sarutobi. But Sarutobi that Baraggan was getting impatient, but a member of the civilian council decided to voice his opinion.

"What? That boy can't possibly be the child of Yondaime-sama! Even if he was their child, he would be an illegitimate child, and receive nothing!" yelled the overweight civilian.

"How long are going to deceive these fools Sandaime Hokage? You tell them that the fox they hate is sealed in this boy, but keep his parentage a secret, and no doubt sealed away until your perfect weapon is too loyal if not too stupid to even think of ripping this village to pieces for its crimes against him. When was the boy even going to learn of his heritage? Or was he to stay oblivious forever while those of you sitting in your cradle of power watch him struggle while using him for your own agenda?" questioned Baraggan with a sneer once more crossing Naruto's face.

"He was to be told when he was ready. His father gained a great many enemies, mainly Iwa due to him killing many of them in the last war. Not to mention his mother, who was an Uzumaki, were greatly feared due to their abilities. To be honest Baraggan-san, you had no right to tell him of his true heritage. " Said Homura. But Baraggan did not like being talked down to, and made this known by stomping his foot down, and releasing his spiritual pressure, making it her for the shinobi to breath, and nearly making the civilians pass out.

"Do not presume to judge me like you are my _superior_ in every way old man. Your species has the lifespan of _fleas_. I have lived longer than anyone of your bloodline! Do not presume to scold me like I am the child that sits before you that I inhabit! I could kill you all on a whim and not shed a tear of regret or sadness with the boy feeling the same way. And for the record, I did not tell the boy. In fact, the Yondaime and his wife left pieces of their souls inside of the seal should problems arise, and now Naruto is spending time with his parents. They are quite angry at how this village has been treating their son, especially since the boys god parents Jiraiya and Tsunade should have been raising him. So tell me, why aren't they? Unless they believed the boy to be the fox incarnate, which one would have to be stupid considering the fox is in fact a woman. Or _someone _lead them to believe he was dead, leaving him alone to suffer in this village for years. So, which is it?" asked Baraggan looking sternly at Sarutobi.

Everyone was trying to process what they had heard. Naruto was the son of the Yondaime? Moreover the Yondaime and his wife had left a piece of their souls inside of the seal as a failsafe, and now Naruto is spending time with them? _And _the kyuubi is in fact a woman?

Baraggan, not waiting for an answer continued. "Well, this leads me to believe one of two things. Either you're so incompetent that you actually thought the village would see Naruto as a hero. Or, you counted on them not seeing him as a hero, and used their hatred to manipulate Naruto into being your pawn, to use as you saw fit. So, which is it?"

Sarutobi couldn't believe this was happening! Things had gone from bad to worse very quickly so far. This Baraggan was ruing everything. Naruto wasn't supposed to even know of his relation to the Uzumaki clan until much later, when he had been groomed into perfectly obedient tool. But here was this creature, telling everyone that Naruto was really the son of Kushina, andthe Yondaime Hokage, Minato! And now he had taken the place of the kyuubi, and would be absorbed by Naruto, and if that attack he had used to annihilate Mizuki was anything to go by, then Naruto would be very powerful indeed. And now here he was, between a rock and a hard place. Baraggan was calling him out on either he was being and idealistic fool and actually thought that the village would see naruto as a hero, even though he knew that at best, most villages their Jinchuriki was treated as a weapon. Or he would admit that he had in fact manipulated naruto into being his pawn for the village. Either he admitted to being a fool, or to manipulating Naruto, neither was a good option as he did not know the full scope of abilities that Baraggan had, especially since that attack he used on Mizuki not only completely disintegrated the man, but also everything in its path for good two miles!

But he was saved from having to answer Baraggan's question, by Danzo, who decided to speak. "Regardless of the reasoning behind Hokage-sama's choice of revealing Naruto-sans existence as the kyuubi jinchuriki, were you still have not told us what you want. You said that you are a hollow, which eat souls, yet you say you have not devoured Naruto, the soul fragments of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, or even the kyuubi, whom you said you've replaced inside of the seal. That begs the question: what are you after?"

Baraggan looked at Danzo for a moment, before speaking. "What I want? Let's see. First, there's telling everyone in the entire village about who the boy's parents really are! And before you say something foolish about it starting a war with Iwa, I know you would just use that as an excuse so that the villagers don't realize how badly they've been treating the son of their beloved Hokage. Secondly, anyone who had ever refused the boy service, overcharged him for poor quality goods, will have to pay restitutions. Naruto will also be living in his parents' house, as he will not be living in that rat hole of an apartment you gave him out of 'kindness'. And finally, I want everyone who had abused the boy, or any ninja that had purposely neglected in protecting him, and I want them either severely punished for it, or immediately executed."

It did not take long for cried of outrage to come from the civilian council, and Baraggan brought up his spiritual pressure again to shut them all up.

"Either you do as I say, or I will simply take everything that belongs to Naruto, from both his parents, including money, scrolls, and anything else of value in their house and leave this village! After all, I'm sure you wouldn't want him to go to another village like Iwa, Kumo, or even a _minor_ Shinobi village to become a devastating force that could bring everyone around him to their knees," stated Baraggan while all the members of the governing body of Konoha paled at the idea of Naruto leaving the Leaf and one day become its enemy.

"Very well, we accept your terms. But what about political marriages? You didn't say anything about that." Said Sarutobi, hoping he could use this chance to possibly get women to have Naruto's children, and make the leaf stronger.

Baraggan however, had a devious smirk on his face, on the Sandaime did not like. "I'll leave that to Naruto when the merger is complete. After all, he should be allowed to choose those suitable to stand by him." With that, he left, leaving the council members to think about everything that had happened this night.

X-X-X-X-X

Taki, during Naruto putting on the crown.

Over at Taki, there is a young teenage girl with green minted hair, with a tanned complexion and has a pair of rich orange eyes that goes by the name of Fu. For those who don't know her she is the Jinchuriki for Chomei, the Seven Tailed Beast. The reason why she is outside on top of the largest tree of their village is that she had to get away from it all and find herself a nice place to rest for the night and what better way of doing that by looking up at the stars. To her, looking up at the stars at night is her second best thing to view in her life with looking at the rich colors of a sunset being her most favorite of them all. She has been out here for several hours looking up towards the night sky thinking about her life and keeps wondering if things might change for the better for her so she could possibly have the chance to leave her current hellhole of a home. Ever since she could remember she has never enjoyed living at Taki since the people there despise her greatly and wants her either dead or gone. She hopes that one day she could leave without someone hunting her down because of her tenant. A tenant for so many years has been the only friend of Fu.

She was about to fall asleep on top of the tree when all of a sudden she feels the strongest force she has ever felt in her entire life. She feels that Death has come for her and so many feelings and fears have reached out to her at once. Within Fu's seal, Chomei is scared like she has never been scared before in her life. It felt so much like the Juubi all those years ago when her father defeated the Beast from what memories she has gotten from him but this seems much, much worse. Chomei then notices that some of her sister's chakra is mixed into that force and is worried if something has happened to her and wants to know now. Fu then focuses her thoughts and turns to where this force is coming from and sees a pillar of light in the distance. From where she can tell where the pillar of light is coming from is where Konoha is supposed to be. One thing was certain for both the container and the bijuu that Death has come to the Elemental nations.

X-X-X-X-X

Kumo, just before Naruto put on the crown.

Over in the Land of Lightning, Kumo is experiencing yet another peaceful night with many of its residence visiting the Land of Dreams. Yet there is one person who is not experiencing this great pleasure. You might be asking who this person is, well he is the leader of Kumo, the Yondaime Raikage, A. You see the reason why he is not experiencing this great pleasure is that he is fighting against one of the evil, the vilest, and the most despicable opponent that he has ever fought and has never won against . . . . . . . . . Was paperwork. Every morning and every night A would get piles upon piles of this dreaded menace to society that if you deal with this evil for too long you would want to anything to get away from this monstrosity from either commit suicide or even wanting to burn this monster to never deal with such a thing. After A would finish a few dozen documents that he would look back and the piles would seem to grow and he swore that this ancient evil was taunting him and was even growling at him that at most nights when he is even able to sleep he would have nightmares to the point that he is slowly developing fear of paperwork. This was probably what really killed his father, the Sandaime Raikage, back during the 3rd Shinobi War was not from enemy forces but from paperwork and he probably killed himself to get him away from his evil nemesis. Oh Kami, what would he give to have something come in to give him a reason to not have to do paperwork anymore.

As if a divine being from the Heavens as answered his prayers; Killer Bee, younger brother of A and Jinchuriki of the Hachibi and Yugito the Jinchuriki of the Nibi, barged into the room right through the walls. When this has happened, all of the stacks of paperwork then came tumbling down and scattered all over the room. Hours upon hours of dealing with this mess and now he feels that he is about to snap, which he did and destroys his desk in rage. "BEE, YUGITO. WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" A would of ranted a bit more but notices that both Bee and Yugito are shaking like leaves. Throughout all his years as a shinobi he could tell if people are even scared from either the littlest thing like spiders to something very frightening like the Hachibi running rampant throughout Kumo like of what happened all those years ago before Bee became its Jinchuriki.

Of what he is witnessing now, both of his Jinchuriki's that he thinks of as family, two of some of the strongest people in all of Kumo, appear to be scared as Hell like Death is literally touching their souls. "Bee, Yugito, what's going on?" A asks. Bee replies "Brother, something just came out of nowhere and me, Yugito and our Bijuu are scared badly. It feels like having my soul ripped apart and it happening all over again." Yugito doesn't say anything and is holding herself close to try to feel comfort. Inside of both of Bee's and Yugito's seals, Gyuki and Matatabi are scared out of their wits and banging against their seals to hide and make this feeling go away. A notices Bee is not rapping, not rapping at all. Fuck this is not a good sign. Yugito then notices outside of the window and asks, "A-Sama, Bee, you need to see this." Both turn towards the window and witnesses a pillar of light in the distance and of what they notice is that it is coming all the way from Konoha. A then decides to speak when looking at this event "It's coming all the way from Konoha. What the hell is going on here?"

At this, Yugito speaks. "Nibi doesn't know, but she says that the power feels familiar to her own, like her ability to raise the dead, only much, much stronger."

At this everyone in the room has a serious look. If the Nibi's words were to be believed, and the power's nature was similar to the Nibi's ability to raise the dead, only much more powerful, then it was going to be a big problem.

A then smells something burning and looks back and sees that throughout the room, all of the paperwork has been sent ablaze in an eerie color of fire. "Ok, this is just fucked up. Now I am really scared of what is going on. Well at least my paperwork is finally dead."

X-X-X-X-X

Kiri, Mizukage office, when Naruto put on the crown.

In the office of the Mizukage, we can see Yagura, the Yondaime Mizukage and Jinchuriki of the Sanbi, finishing up his paperwork for the day but he doesn't have any emotions present on his features. The thing is here is that Yagura is not present and controlling his body at the moment. Reason why that is if you looked in his eyes carefully there would be a faint appearance of Sharingan eyes present reflecting off of his own proving that he is currently being controlled by an outside party. The mind controlled Yagura was about to head home to rest for the day until out of nowhere he feels an omnipresent fear washing over him and breaking him out of his trance. Yagura then realizes that he is free from his control and is able to do whatever he wants now. But he then remembers of what has happened recently of his actions while being under someone else's control.

Realizing that the person might come back soon to put him under the genjutsu again doesn't have that much time so he must act fast. So he does what he could do at the moment and writes as fast as he can on a blank document of his confessions and of someone controlling him with the appearance of a man in a black cloak with red clouds on them and a red eye peering through an orange spiral mask. Yagura was able to hide the document inside of a secure place in his desk just in time for the perpetrator coming in via black hole and quickly takes control of Yagura once again. Our assailant, who would refer to himself as Tobi thinks, _'How was Yagura able to get out of my control? It should be nearly impossible for him to get out of it? Something must have happened and I must find out soon if it would hamper my plans sooner or later.'_ Tobi then warps out of the office via black hole once again leaving the mind controlled Yagura exiting the Mizukage Tower heading straight home and retire for the night.

X-X-X-X-X

At a casino.

At a casino, we see what many would expect: people playing the machines, hoping to win it big. But the casino in question is not special, no; it's one of the gamblers. This person, standing at 5ft 3, is wearing a grass-green haori with the kanji for _gamble_ (賭, _kake_) written in black on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she wears a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage. She wears open-toed sandals with high heels and red polish on both her fingernails and toenails. She also wears a soft pink lipstick. She also wears a green necklace in clear view on her chest. This woman is Tsunade Senju.

Standing next to her, is a fair-skinned woman of 5ft 5 and slender build with black eyes and hair. Her hair is straight and shoulder-length with bangs that cover her ears and frames her face. She is seen in a long bluish-black kimono with white trimmings, held closed by a white obi, and open-toed sandals with low heels. She is also holding a small pig, called Tonton. The woman's name is Shizune.

Despite her notoriously bad luck, she was once again at the slot machines, trying to win. Shizune could only sigh at this, as her mentor and friend never won, yet always went back to gamble. She was broken out of her musing when to her shock, the slot machine had stopped on a triple 7! Coins were spilling out of the machine. Shizune was ecstatic.

"This is great Tsunade-sama! With this, we can actually pay off a good deal of our debt! Tsunade-sama?" Her enthusiasm died down when she noticed Tsunade wasn't excited. In fact, she had a serious look on her face.

"_I never win. And whenever I do, it means something has happened. But what could it be? Kushina-chan, and her family are already dead, and Shizune is fine. So what could it be" _Thought Tsunade. She was broken from her thoughts as Shizune was trying to get her attention.

"Tsunade-sama, are you all right? Why aren't you celebrating?" asked Shizune.

"Because Shizune-chan, I never win. And whenever I do, it means that something has happened. But I can't figure out what exactly…" answered Tsunade.

"DO you think it has something to do with your necklace glowing like that?" asked Shizune.

Tsunade was startled at that question. Looking down at her grandfather's necklace, she noticed that it was in fact glowing. Tsunade could only look at it in confusion, as it had never done that before. _"Wait, didn't Mito-baa-san say something about it glowing?" She _thought, trying to remember. As she thought on it, Mito's words rang through her head.

Flashback.

"_Tsunade-chan, I need you to listen to me, this is very important. This is a secret that can only be told to members of the Senju and Uzumaki clans. No matter what, it cannot be known to anyone outside of these two clans. Do you understand?" said an elderly Mito to a young Tsunade. Tsunade nodded at this. _

_At this Mito continued. "Good. Now, there is a secret to your grandfathers' necklace. While it is able to weaken Bijuu, and their Jinchuriki due to it being infused with Hashirama-kuns abilities, it also has another function. I have linked it to a special container, so that should it ever be opened, the necklace will glow."_

"_But Baa-san, what's so special about this container?" asked Tsunade. _

"_Inside of the container is something that I, your grandfather and granduncle had found back when the village had just been made. What we found was an extravagant crown, one fit for a king. But when Tobirama had picked it up, his mind had been assaulted by visions of the one who had worn the crown. I believed that this was a safety measure so that no one would put it on, and use the crowns terrible power. S, Hashirama, Tobirama and I had sealed it away by combining his Mukoton and the strongest Uzumaki seals know, so that only members of the main Uzumaki and Senju families would ever be able to access it. Tsunade-chan, for whatever reason, make sure that the container is never opened, and the power within the crown is unleashed."_

_End flashback. _

"_Mito-baa-san said that the necklace would glow if the box was opened. But it could only be opened by someone from the Senju, or….." _Tsunade's eyes widened in realization. As she, the only person with Senju blood was not in the village, there could be only one explanation: Kushina's child had survived, and had opened the container. With the realization of being lied to about the child dying, she quickly stood up.

"Shizune, get your things. We're leaving now!" said a very pissed off Tsunade.

Shizune was taken aback at this. "W-what do you mean? Where are we going? And what about the money?"

Tsunade turned to look at her, and Shizune could see the fire in her eyes. "Fine, you take care of the money, and I'll get everything ready."

"But where are we going?" wondered Shizune. She couldn't understand it. She had just won a great deal of money! Why was she suddenly so angry?

"To Konoha, and to get some answers from a certain lying monkey and toad, very painfully." Replied Tsunade.

X-X-X-X-X

Elsewhere.

On a balcony overlooking a village, there stood an attractive young woman. She was 5'4 with dark orange and red hair which was in a braid that reached to her mid back. She had fair skin, bright amethyst eyes, and was wearing a dark blue night gown that did little to hide her well developed body and c cup breasts. She had been sleeping peacefully in bed, when all of a sudden the beam of light had erupted. She could feel its power even as far as she was, and a shiver ran up her spine at the ominous feeling it produced. The people of the village began waking up, wondering what was making the light.

As she continued to stare at the light, someone had shunshuned onto the balcony with her in a kneeled position. The person was wearing what looked like the traditional ANBU garb, with a few key differences. Instead of black clothing, it was dark blue, and their chest armor was a lighter shade with the same red spiral emblem on their shoulders. On his face did a porcelain mask resemble some kind of sea serpent, with the same spiral motif, but it was black instead of red.

"Well commander Umihebi, what do you know about what's going on?" she said, not even turning around.

"We have tried to identify the type of energy, but it's like nothing ever seen before. We were able to determine however that the energy is not human, and its levels are comparable to that of a Bijuu, though none of the nine Bijuu, Reina-sama." Stated the ANBU.

"And its point of origin?" said the now identified Reina.

At first the ANBU was hesitant to answer, but let out a sigh. "While not exactly sure where, we have determined that the energy is coming from…. Konohagakure."

As he said this, the girl's eyes widened. "Konoha? Are you sure? What about our contact? Has he sent anything through the emergency message seal? What of the status of…him?" she said the last part with slight fear in her voice. (1)

The ANBU shook his head. "I'm afraid not. It seems as though he does not know what is happening either, as his earlier report suggested that 'he' came into his store earlier that day and seemed depressed about failing the exam, but was otherwise fine. Ma'am, I know you are worried about him, but I can assure that it is not the Kyuubi's energy. Though we have an idea as to what it is, though the possibility is even more disturbing."

"Well, if you know what it is then tell me!" said Reina, losing her patience.

"We believe it has something to do with the item Mito-sama had sealed away with the help of her husband. Do you recall when you were told of when she found the crown, with great and unnatural power?" Reina nodded at this. As part of Uzushio's royal family, she was allowed to know many secrets of her clan when she was old enough. One of the most important ones being of when Mito herself had sealed away a crown that seemed to be sentient, and held great power. It had been sealed away, and could only be reached by a member of the main families of the Uzumaki or Senju.

Seeing her nod, Umihebi continued. "Upon sealing it, Mito-sama had also placed special seals on the necklaces to alert the wearer that the seal on the crown has been breached, and the crown removed. And since it can only be opened by an Uzumaki or Senju, it stands to reason that Naruto-sama has broken the seal and possibly even put on the crown. Though right now we are not sure."

Reina was horrified at this. She had been told that the crown felt as though it was touched by death itself! The power it held was so terrifying that Mito herself had sealed it away, and its whereabouts only entrusted to important members of the Uzumaki and Senju clans. Not to mention that only a Senju or Uzumaki could even unlock the seal. This means that Naruto not only undid the seal, and for some reason put it on!

Umihebi saw the look of horror and fear on her face, no doubt from thinking of Naruto's fate. Thinking quickly, he said "Please do not fear Reina-sama. If I must, I will personally go to the village and ascertain Naruto-samas condition, and bring him back to the here if necessary."

Reina, while touched that Umihebi would do that, shook her head no. "As much as I want to, I cannot. We are not strong enough to simply go to the village and take him; otherwise we would have done that long ago. We will wait till our informant reports with what has happened, and act accordingly. Understood?" at this Umihebi nodded, and disappeared in a Shunshin.

With the ANBU commander gone, she looked back at the ominous red light. As it disappeared, she could only wonder what was going on in that accursed village, which had taken her parents, and held her brother hostage and it, sickened her to no end that she could do so little to help. _"I promise, I will free you from that damned village, and we will finally be together, Naruto-nee." _

X-X-X-X-X

**And there it is. **

**When I mentioned Baraggan's Cero had gone on its path of destruction for a good two miles, remember, back when he fought Suì-Fēng and her lieutenant, when he swung his axe, it destroyed a building about a mile away. Now, he's even more powerful then he was then, so it wouldn't be too hard for a Cero from him to cause that much destruction. **

'**Umihebi' means sea serpent. **

**The emergency message seal is basically a two way storage seal that works a lot like email. You put your scroll in the seal, and it gets transferred to the other end. **

**I don't know if I clarified this, but Mito basically had a red version of Hashirama's necklace in this. She had placed seals on them, so that should the box containing Baraggan's crown ever be opened, the seals would activate, and the crystals would glow as a warning. **

**With the Bijuu being able to feel Baraggan's power from so far away, well considering that the Bijuu all have a link with each other, I thought that they would be able feel it, considering that Baraggan is taking Kyuubi's place, and they would be able to feel her energy due to them switching places. **

**And yes, at the end there, that is Naruto's sister. And for those who are wondering, the reason she shot down Umihebi's idea of him going to the leaf to get Naruto himself, is because they don't have the necessary manpower to invade Konoha and take Naruto. **

**Also, no one wine about me using some of VFSNAKE's story. I talked to him, and he gave me the green light to use anything I needed from his story. And vice versa. **


	5. IMPORTANT!

**Hey guys, Dregus here. Just wanted to let you know why I haven't updated in so long. Well, there are a couple reasons. First off, my grandparents went on vacation, so I had no computer access for over a week. Now I managed to get in a couple days of internet access, but the thing is, they're going to go on another trip soon, which will probably be another week or so. Now normally this wouldn't be a problem, but the computer I had at home completely died on me, and I have no way to fix it. Not to mention I lost the flash drive that had all of my info for Ageless Maelstrom on it. And trying to replicate everything on my lost flash drive is not possible with the amount of work I and my friend had put into it. So, hopefully I will be able to find my flashdrive so that I will at least be able to work on it again. **

**Sorry my loyal raders, but you guys will have to be patient with me until I can find it. Stupid tiny flashdrive…..**

**Anyway, see you guys later. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys how's it going? Before we start, there are a couple things I want to say. **

**First off, when I had Reina talking last chap, when she said 'naruto-nii', I get confused with that, due to nee, and nii, being virtually the same, with the only difference being one letter used.**

**Also, sorry it took so long to get this done. I would have been able to work at my own house, had the computer not died completely. **

X-X-X-X-X

Baraggan had just finished giving his, or rather the demands of Naruto's family. Right now he was going to the Uzumaki estate that Kushina had lived at. It was near the Senju compound; due to the fact both clans were so close to each other. Upon reaching the door, Baraggan, using the knowledge given to him by Kushina and MInato, bit his hand and placed it on the door, so the security seals would recognize Naruto's Uzumaki blood. As he entered the house, he noticed that everything was covered in dust. "I suspected as much. After all, no one has been living in here for quite some time. Eventually I'll have to get around to cleaning, as will not have my successor live in such filth. Now, what was that technique called that would allow me to do this much faster? Shadow clones? I'll have to create some in the morning and have them clean this up." Said Baraggan, as he closed the door behind him.

Making his way to the master bedroom, he looked at the dust filled room. In annoyance, he flashed his spiritual pressure, and in doing so, let out a small bit of his aging powers wash over the room. This caused the dust to disintegrate, leaving the room spotless. "That's convenient. At least this makes having to clean this house easier." With that, he climbed into the bed. "So much to do, and so little time to do it. I'm going to be very busy tomorrow." He said as he went to sleep.

X-X-X-X-X Inside the seal, with Naruto and the others. X-X-X-X-X

Inside of the seal, things had drastically changed from the sewers that had once been the Kyuubi's prison. Though normally it was very difficult to change ones 'inner world' but with the new power Naruto had gained, as well as help from Hogyoku, he was able to change it to whatever he pleased. Since they would all be inside of the seal for a while, the house Naruto created was quite large (Kushina wanted it to look like the house that Naruto should have lived in from the beginning. (1) It had enough room for everyone, though Kushina elected to sleep in a different room than Minato, due to the fact she was still angry with him for his foolish idealism that turned Naruto into the villages pawn, but also partly because of her missing daughter.

Though for the area around the house, Naruto had elected on several different areas. To the south of the house, was a vast desert area, with white sand just like in Hueco Mundo. Most of the rest of the landscape was filled with a lush forest with hills and some plains complete with small animals. They weren't really necessary, but he figured that Kyuubi would want to be able to have some nice scenery as opposed to the sewers she was trapped in. and he was right, as she had spent quite a bit of time there, just running through the grass. Even though it wasn't real, she still appreciated it. Though of course Kyuubi had suggested that there be a hot springs put in, as even though they were inside of Naruto's mind, they would still want to relax every once in a while. Though the way she sad relax while eyeing Naruto made him pause for a moment, before going ahead and making one.

Though the only problem that remained was the short time frame Naruto had before he would fully absorb Baraggan, which would also mean that his parents would have to go as well. Hogyoku was able to come up with a solution to this. With the help of Baraggan's aging powers, as well as her own, she was able to manipulate the flow of time inside of Naruto's inner world greatly. She wasn't exactly sure, as it wasn't as fast as it was in the precipice world but still quite fast. Naruto was so happy to hear that he would be able to spend more time with his family; he had hugged Hogyoku and even kissed her on the cheek. Though Naruto was slightly embarrassed when he realized he had done that, she said it was fine.

After that was all done, they got down to planning Naruto's training schedule. Not only did Naruto have to learn how to control Baraggan's powers, but they also wanted to train him in the Shinobi arts as well. After all, just because he was going to have the ability to age someone to death with a touch, didn't mean that they didn't want him not to have any Shinobi skills. Not that Naruto was complaining, as he was thrilled at the idea of them training him in their techniques. Kyoka Suigetsu and Hogyoku decided to teach Naruto kido, and other soul reaper spells. After all, it never hurt to have a large repertoire of skills. (Especially since his hollow skills, while powerful, were very limited to his Respira and cero.)

And currently, it's Kushina's and Minato's turn to 'train' Naruto. Or to be more precise, Kushina and Minato are ganging up on Naruto.

**Their fight. **

The now red haired teen was fighting both his parents at the same time. Using his Pesquisa, he had ducked in time to avoid getting his head pierced by his mother's chakra chains. He quickly used sonido, and not a moment later chains erupted from the ground where he had been. Naruto did not get any time to rest however, as his father was on him in a flash with a rasengan in his right hand aimed right at him.

Even with his aging ability to instantly slow down any direct physical attack, it was hard to use it effectively against someone who could instantly teleport. Naruto quickly brought up Arrogante to block the attack. The blue spinning orb met the giant axe, and the rasengan tried its hardest to try and obliterate the axe to pieces. Naruto began charging his Reiatsu to his left hand, and pointed it at his father. "Cero!" he yelled, and let loose the red beam of destruction. Minato saw the attack coming, and quickly Hiraishine'd out of the way. Once the attack subsided, Naruto turned to see both his parents standing several feet away from him.

"You're getting better Sochi. Your able to sense where my chakra chains are coming from now." Said Kushina with pride in her voice.

"Yeah, not to mention your able to actually block my attacks when I use the Hiraishin." Said Minato.

"Yeah well, even with my Hiero, I didn't want your little spinning ball of doom to try and drill into my chest anymore." Said Naruto dryly. This got a few chuckles from his parents.

Sensing someone, Naruto turned to his left to see Kyoka Suigetsu arriving. "Hey Sui-chan, what's up?" he asked. During the time spent so far, Naruto had opted to call Kyoka Suigetsu 'Sui-chan' instead. At first she didn't want him calling her that, though Kyuubi had told her that it was his strange way of giving respect. "Chōetsu-chan says that training is over for today." Said K.S. That was another thing. Naruto didn't like the fact that Hogyoku didn't have a proper name. She tried to argue didn't need a new name, and was happy with her name as it was. But Naruto said that she was a thinking, feeling being just like he was (despite the fact that she didn't have an actual body outside of Naruto's mind) and so, he decided to call her Chōetsu. She conceded, and so her name became Chōetsu Urahara, as that was her 'fathers' last name.

"All right, guess it's time to head back." Said Naruto, but before he could leave, what Sui said next made him blush.

"Also, Kyuubi-san said that she wanted to have her special "Naruto time'. I would hurry if I were you, she seemed to be getting impatient." Said Sui, covering her smirk with her long sleeve.

Naruto quickly left at hearing that. Even though it was his mind, having an angry Kyuubi no Kitsune was not something he ever wanted to deal with. Using Sonido, he soon found himself in Kyuubi's favorite spot: a large sakura tree on top of a hill. Though the odd thing about the sakura tree was that the petals were silver instead of pink, and the wood was a deep red. Naruto had wanted to do something special for her, and give her own little 'spot', and when he asked, that's what she wanted. Naruto knew that she would be here, but he did not know exactly where she was, until he felt a pair of slender arms from behind.

"About time you showed up Naru-kun." Said Kyuubi, as she hugged Naruto from behind, pressing her sizeable chest into his back, making him blush. Though Naruto couldn't help but smile when he thought about her.

As it turned out, Kyuubi tried her best to help Naruto, even from inside of the seal. She couldn't do much for him physically, but she had tried her best to comfort him through dreams. Now that she could actually touch Naruto, she took every opportunity to do so. And so came her 'Naruto time'. It didn't help that she openly admitted that she now found him even more attractive than before. Not only did she like his real red hair better (something that depressed Minato and Kushina to laugh at) now he was incredibly powerful (which was something she liked). Hell, she even said in front of everyone that he was now prime 'Mate' material. Though of course Kushina went into 'protective mother mode' at this, though Naruto had wondered why only now he was considered 'mate' material.

Hell, she had confessed that even though he had good qualities as a mate, there was simply the fact that as a human, he would only be able to live for so long, and then die. And no matter how much she had cared for him, she would never be able to bear having to see her mate die while she would live on. Though Naruto's new power attained from Baraggan had solved that little problem, and she now had no problem in pursuing a more intimate relationship with him. While Kyuubi and Naruto only ever went as far as kissing, and occasional groping, they were still happy with their relationship.

"I'm not late am I?" asked an apprehensive naruto, as the last time he was late due to training. Then Kyuubi gave him some special _training, _and even his Hierro didn't help much against her vicious onslaught.

Kyuubi had a small smile at his question. After all, even with half of her power sealed away inside of Minato, she was still very powerful. Not to mention Naruto hasn't yet mastered his hollow powers yet, though she had to admit he was getting quite good in the time he had been training so far.

"No, you're not late. In fact, you're a bit early. My, are you that eager to spend time with me? I'm flattered." she said with a sly smile. Now normally Naruto would blush at this, but he had grown accustomed to this during the time inside of the seal.

"Why of course I'm eager to spend time with my favorite vixen. After all, why wouldn't I want to spend time with such an amazing and beautiful woman?" said Naruto as he looked into her crimson eyes. Powerful demon she may be, but she was still a women nonetheless, (an extremely dangerous one) and like all women, liked to be complimented. And it seemed his choice of words were correct, as her face lit up in joy at hearing that.

"Oh my, you do have a way with words don't you?" said Kyuubi. With that, she walked back towards the silver and red sakura tree. Naruto quickly followed after her. When they reached the tree, Kyuubi sat down against the tree, with Naruto sitting beside her.

"So, what do you have planned for today?" asked Naruto.

Kyuubi hummed in thought. "I don't really know." Naruto sighed at this. He should have known better than to ask. Usually she never had a plan on what to do, though he couldn't really blame her for that, as there wasn't too much to do inside of his mind, besides him trying to master his hollow powers, Shinobi techniques, and soul reaper spells. Typically "Kyuubi time" started off like this, with her not knowing what to do. When she did figure out what she wanted to do with him. It could range from her messing with the other people there, but the problem was that there was only the six of them there, which meant that the others would always know it was Kyuubi (who had dragged Naruto along). Or she would tease him until he was a mess (which she was usually successful at) the rare times she had actually trained him herself (which was absolutely hellish, though helpful in the long run) or any other random idea that popped into her head.

But Naruto wanted to do something different. Getting an idea, he only hoped that she would go along with it. "Well, why don't we just spend time with each other?" Kyuubi looked at him strangely when he said this. "What I mean is, usually we wind up doing whatever activity that pops into your head, but we never really just spend a nice quiet time together, you know?" said Naruto.

Kyuubi nodded her head in understanding, but she couldn't help herself in messing with Naruto a little bit. "Oh, so you want to spend some quality time with me eh? The two of us alone? My Naruto-kun, I didn't know you were so bold. Should I be worried that you might try to take of advantage of little old me, and satisfy your beastly urges?" Said Kyuubi. Though instead of Naruto blushing like she had hoped, Naruto had a look of annoyance and seriousness on his face.

"Kyuubi, please be serious. I do enjoy out time together, I really do, but I just want us to do something more meaningful. I mean, eventually Baraggan-jiji's time is going to run out, and he's going to be fully absorbed into me. Not to mention my parents are going to be forced to disappear as well. This will leave you, Chōetsu-chan, Sui-chan, and me. And even though Baraggan took your place inside of the seal, and you're not even able to leave the seal and be able to be in the real world." Said Naruto.

Now Kyuubi understood what he was getting at. Sure, Baraggan took her place in the seal, but she couldn't actually leave it. This was caused due to the imbalance in her yin and yang energy, when Minato sealed half her energy inside of himself. Well, to be more precise, he didn't just take half her energy, he had completely severed it, meaning she couldn't regenerate the yang energy he took from her. And because she had only her yin energy, she would be able to properly sustain a physical form outside of Naruto's seal. Which meant that when all was said and done, and Baraggan was absorbed into Naruto and Minato and Kushina had to leave, Naruto would be alone. Technically he would have her, Chōetsu and Kyoka Suigetsu, but none of them would be able to actually have a form outside of the seal, so really they were just voices in his head.

Kyuubi placed her hands on Naruto's. "I understand Naruto-kun. I'm sorry, but I just wanted to make our time together as much fun as I could before you regain control of your body." She said with sadness.

Now Naruto felt bad. He didn't mean to make her feel bad. He then took her hand in his and spoke. "I'm sorry Kyuubi-chan. I shouldn't have brought it up. I just wish there was some way for you to get your yang chakra back, so you could at least leave the seal." Then all of a sudden Naruto's eyes grew serious. "Kyuubi-chan, I don't know how exactly, but I promise you, I will figure out a way to free you from the seal. I know that your yang is sealed inside of my dad's body, but that doesn't mean there isn't some way to get it out! I promise you that I will find a way! You deserve to be free, not locked away. " he said with conviction in his eyes.

Kyuubi was touched at his declaration. Even though she knew that it was all but impossible, as the seal Minato used bound her yang chakra to him, and completely cut it off from her. Though the sentiment was nice. She placed her right hand on Naruto's cheek, and looked into his blue eyes. "Thanks for that Naruto-kun. But we both know that it's basically impossible. The seal Minato-baka used has completely sealed it away, not even he can undo it. No matter how much I wish it were otherwise, it looks like I'll be stuck in here."

Deep down, Naruto knew her words to be true. Without her yang chakra, Kyuubi couldn't stabilize her body outside of the seal, and it was virtually impossible to get it back to her. She was right, no matter how deeply he wanted her to be able to join him in the real world…? Then Naruto had a thought. "_How deeply I want her to be free…? That's it!" _Naruto then stood up and yelled: "I figured it out!"

Kyuubi merely stated at him in confusion. "Figured what out?"

He then looked at her with excitement all over his face. "How we're going to get your yang chakra back!"

Kyuubi merely raised an eyebrow at this. "Oh and how are you going to pull this off?" she said skeptically.

Naruto leaned in close. "By wishing with all my heart."

Kyuubi could only sweat drop at his 'answer' to getting her free. "Seriously? Did your parents hit you too hard during training or something?" she said in a deadpan voice.

But Naruto merely smiled broadly at her. "Oh yee of little faith. Come, let me take you to where dreams can be made reality." He said as he grabbed her hand, pulling her up, and using Sonido to get to his intended location with Kyuubi.

**Moments later, outside Chōetsu's room. **

"Naruto-kun, this is Chōetsu's room." Kyuubi said. As right in front of her was an odd grey steel door, similar to one a mad scientist would have.

"Why yes it is." Said Naruto, and knocked on the door. The sound of things falling was heard, and a yell of "Hold on!" was heard. Soon after, the door slid open revealing a slightly disheveled Chōetsu, who was wearing a scientist coat over her usual attire. "Can I help you two?"

"Actually Chōetsu-chan, I was wondering, do you think it is possible for Kyu-chan to get her yang chakra back?" asked Naruto. This confused Kyuubi, as Naruto said he had a plan, yet here he was asking Chōetsu.

Chōetsu looked at Naruto for a moment before replying. "Naruto-san, even with the notes on the seal provided by your father, there is no way to break the seal. Why would you waste time asking that?" she said, crossing her arms under her bust, pushing it up. Naruto couldn't help himself but take a quick glance at her chest (he blamed Kyuubi for rubbing off on him) before looking back at her before either of them noticed.

"Perhaps I should rephrase that: Do you think it would be possible for her to get her chakra back, and her to be able to leave the seal, if I truly wished for it?" asked Naruto seriously. Chōetsu raised both her eyebrows in surprise at this, and Kyuubi finally understood what Naruto was getting at. Normally, the seal Minato used could not be broken, _but _Chōetsu had the ability to bend reality itself, so long as the person in question was strong enough to realize their wish.

"I see, so that's why you came to see me." She said, now understanding what he was getting at.

"Well, do you think it's possible?" asked Naruto.

Chōetsu just stood there, thinking of something. "Is that really what you want? More than anything? For Kyuubi to get her yang chakra back?"

Without missing a beat, Naruto replied. "Of course. She doesn't deserve to be trapped like some kind of animal. She deserves to be free, just like anyone else. I can't stand to see anyone important to me suffer like that." He said, and neither Chōetsu nor Kyuubi could detect a lie. Kyuubi smiled at this.

"I…see." Chōetsu frowned at that.

Naruto, seeing her strange reaction, decided to say one more thing. "Chōetsu-chan, when I said 'I can't stand to see anyone important to me suffer', I didn't just mean Kyu-chan, I meant you as well. You and Sui-chan are also important to me, and both of you deserve to be just as free as Kyu-chan does. I know neither of you actually ever had real bodies, but that doesn't mean there isn't a way to give you guys one."

Chōetsu was surprised at this. He was actually suggesting that she have a real body, and live in the real world? Granted she had a human form now, but she never dreamed of ever being in the real world. But she could feel Naruto's desire to not only get Kyuubi's yang chakra back, but also that he wanted her, Kyuubi and Kyoka Suigetsu to be happy, and _free. _She couldn't believe this. Sure she had speed time up inside of the seal, but she and Naruto didn't really know each other that well, yet he felt so strongly about wanting her to be happy and free, that it felt as though he would make it a reality, with or without her powers! She had never had anyone care for her so much before. As she thought about it, about _Naruto, _she could feel her cheeks heating up. _"What, what is this?" _she thought.

However, Naruto did not know what was going on, or of Chōetsu's thoughts about him, and thought something was wrong. SO, he placed his hand on her shoulder and asked "Chōetsu-chan, are you all right?" he said in a concerned voice.

At this, Chōetsu was brought out of her thoughts, and replied "Y-yes, I'm fine, thank you. And about your earlier question: even though the seal Minato used is strong, so long as you keep your desire to have the seal broken, and Kyuubi's yang chakra returned to her, then it should be possible." As soon as she finished, she found herself wrapped tightly in Naruto's arms.

"Yes! All right! You're the best Chōetsu-chan!" he said while hugging her, even picking her up a few inches off the floor. And to her surprise (and secret embarrassment) even gave her a smell kiss on the cheek! Now, Chōetsu never had any real physical interaction with any one, save for when someone was using her abilities. Never before had she been held like, let alone in Naruto's strong arms, or felt the warmth of the kiss on her cheek. She could feel his muscles through his shirt- "_Gah, what am I thinking? While I admit that Naruto-san is rather handsome, but based on Kyuubi's actions, she fully intends to claim Naruto, especially now that there is a viable way for her to be free. And yet, what is this warmth in my chest, knowing that he considers me someone special to him?"_

Kyuubi was watching Naruto hug Chōetsu, who seemed to off in her own little world. Though she believed it was Chōetsu trying to come to terms with the affection Naruto was giving her, as she doubted that Chōetsu had any experience whatsoever when it came to emotions. And, with her ability to sense someone deepest desires and sensing Naruto's in particular, she would no doubt be 'feeling' just how much Naruto cared for her. Though Kyuubi decided to take pity on the poor girl, and save her from further embarrassment.

"Naruto-kun, I think you should put her down now. She seems to be getting a little red." Said Kyuubi in amusement.

Naruto heard her, and looking at Chōetsu noticed her cheeks darkening, though not for the reasons he believed. Naruto quickly let her go, and she almost felt like protesting for some reason. "I'm so sorry Chōetsu-chan! I didn't hurt you did I?" Naruto said with concern. Good lord he was dense sometimes.

"_Even with all that training and tutoring were all giving him, he doesn't even notice she's now attracted to him, not that she even knows it herself. Oh well. It will be more fun for me to mess with her. She's too stoic anyway, and needs to liven up a little, and getting her together with Naruto-kun will certainly help. I know that I won't be the only woman Naruto will claim as a mate, but that doesn't mean I won't establish myself as head wife, no matter who it is." _thought Kyuubi who had a devious smile.

"Y-yes, I'm perfectly fine Naruto-san. Don't worry." Said a flustered Chōetsu.

"Well, if you're quite done embarrassing Chōetsu, I believe I should reward you Naruto-kun." Said Kyuubi.

"Huh? Reward me?" said a confused Naruto. Kyuubi merely rolled her eyes at this, and stood right in front of him. She placed both of her hands on his cheeks and looked straight into his blue eyes.

"Why, for figuring how to free me of course. I had given up hope, until, in your typical Naruto fashion, came up with a solution to it." She said, and moved closer to Naruto's face.

A stunned and red faced Naruto could only watch as Kyuubi moved in to kiss him. Chōetsu was the same as Naruto, and felt a strange conflict of emotions starting to rise. After all, how could she not? The only person to show her any real form of kindness and compassion (aside from Kyōka Suigetsu), was about to be kissed right in front of her. But when Kyuubi's and Naruto's lips were about to meet, she moved her head so that her mouth was to his ear, and Naruto could feel her warm breath.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, but you won't be getting your 'gift' just yet. You'll be getting it after your little plan works with me getting my yang chakra back. And when you get your real body back, then I'll leave the seal, and _then _you can receive your gift." She said in a sultry voice, sending shivers up Naruto's spine. As Kyuubi pulled back, a she had a smirk on her face.

"Mou, that was mean Kyuubi-chan." Huffed Naruto, crossing his arms over his chest, and looking away from her.

Though Kyuubi just smiled broadly at that, and merely pressed her ample breasts into Naruto's chest, while wrapping her tails around him so he couldn't escape. "Oh come on now Naru-kun, you can't tell me that you're not the least bit excited of what I'll do to you when I'm free of the seal." She said as she had her right hand trace Naruto's jaw line. And this got her desired reaction out of Naruto, whose blush got even redder.

"_Please, someone appear and help me! Kyu-chan is on a role, and she isn't going to stop until I'm a stuttering mess!"_ pleaded Naruto in his mind.

"Well now, this is unexpected." Said an old voice. Everyone turned to see it was Baraggan, though they all had varying reactions. Naruto had hope in his eyes, that he could use this to escape Kyuubi's merciless teasing. Kyuubi, who looked annoyed, assuming that Baraggan was going to ruin her fun/help Naruto get over his nervousness with woman. After all, she couldn't have him acting like a stuttering fool when the time came for their 'wedding night', so to speak. And Chōetsu, who was hoping that this would just end, as someone like her was even worse off than Naruto, due to her lack of social interaction. (being stuck with Baraggan and Kyoka Suigetsu for decades doesn't really count, as Baraggan spent most of his time sleeping till the time came when they found the right person. And Kyoka Suigetsu, while a nice person, had little to no interaction with her wielder Aizen that it was difficult to associate with anyone else.)

"B-Baraggan-jiji! H-how long have you been here?" said a nervous Naruto. With Kyuubi having gotten him all worked up, and Chōetsu to embarrass to be of any help against Kyuubi's merciless teasing, he had hoped that the old man would help him get out of this. Too bad his hoping would be for naught.

"Long enough. Though I'm surprised at you Naruto. I would have thought that you would not have enough experience with woman to seek out a suitable wife, as it would not due for my heir to not have anything less than the best. But it seems as though I worried for nothing, as you seem to have that part handled." Said an amused Baraggan. Sure, he may be a crotchety, cynical, and ruthless bastard. But that didn't mean he doesn't know how to have fun every once in a while.

Though what Baraggan said surprised everyone. But Kyuubi was the first to recover. "I'm so glad you approve of me Baraggan-san. It's so nice to know that you think I'm good wife material for Naru-kun."

"W-w-wife?" Naruto managed to stutter out. He couldn't believe what was happening! Baraggan was supposed to get Kyuubi to stop, not encourage her!

But without missing a beat, Kyuubi said. "What's wrong Naruto-kun? Don't you like the idea of being us getting married? Do you not like me? Do you not want to be with me?" Kyuubi said in fake sadness. She knew it was a bit mean but she honestly wanted to know. While she was determined to claim Naruto, it was moot if he didn't feel the same.

But when Kyuubi had said that, Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. He knew that she has feelings for him, but she wanted to actually marry him? Did she really care for him that much? _"I know she said that I was 'prime mate material', but that was before we had a plan to free her from the seal. Now that there is a way to free her, does she intend to…marry me?" _thought Naruto. Though looking into her eyes she was being serious. This meant that Naruto had two choices. First: he would say no, that he didn't like the idea of being married to her, and break her heart. Or Second: that he would say yes, that he was fine with the idea of marrying her, which meant that he would be basically saying he loved her. But did he really care for her to that extent? Thinking back on their relationship, she had only ever helped him. When he was sad and alone, she had comforted him. When he was being chased, she had directed him to safety. When he was thrown out, she had guided him on how to survive. Hell, she was actively perusing a more meaningful relationship with him now. (Especially since he had figured out how to free her, not to mention that since he is merging with Baraggan, Kyuubi wouldn't have to worry about him dying anytime soon.)

Weighing his options, Naruto let out a sigh, and steeling his nerve, he put his arms on her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye. "Kyu-chan, of course I like you. You're very important to me. While being with me since I was born was not your choice, I can honestly say that I don't regret it. Hell, if I got to go back to my birth and choose between not having you sealed within me and not having the villagers hate me because their stupid, or have you sealed in me and have to live through the abuse of the villagers all over again… I would choose the latter in a heartbeat." Said Naruto, getting a small gasp from Kyuubi.

"What? Why would you?" asked a shocked Kyuubi. Naruto smiled at her question.

"The answer is quite simple Kyu-chan: you." Said Naruto simply. But Kyuubi couldn't believe what Naruto had said. He had suffered because of her! His parents were dead because of her (even though she was being controlled at the time, but still.) Everyday of his life had been a struggle for survival all because of her! And he said that he didn't mind the horrible life he had, all because of her, the one who had indirectly caused it? She couldn't believe it.

"B-but why? Even though I was controlled, everything that's happened to you is because of me! Your horrible life, your parents dying, everything! And you honestly don't care about all of that, simply _because_ of me?" she said, her frustration clear in her voice.

Naruto then took his right hand and caressed her cheek. "Of course Kyu-chan. I don't blame you for anything that's happened. You've done nothing but help me, and care for me. And during these past months inside of the seal, you've become someone very important to me. When I was young, you were my guardian angel. Then when I finally met you, it didn't take long for you to become my friend. I don't know if I'm ready to get married, but I'm more than willing to give 'us' a chance if you really want to." He admitted with a blush on his face, with Kyuubi turning red as well.

"Naruto-kun…" Kyuubi said softly, with a few tears forming in her eyes. Never before had she felt as strongly for anyone as she did for Naruto. (Mainly because they were all worthless power hungry bastards.) Yet here was someone who didn't want to use her for her power. Nor did she detect any deceit when he said he didn't blame her for anything that had happened to him. And to her immense joy, he admitted he was perfectly fine with the two of them being together! So not only would she be able to leave the seal and be in the real world, she would be able to be with the one she had chosen to be her mate. It was like some kind of dream.

Though while Kyuubi was off day dreaming about what she would do once free of the seal, Naruto on the other hand was getting worried. She had not responded for a while now, and he could only wonder what was going through her head. Looking back at what he said, trying to figure out if he had said something wrong, only then did the full implications of what he said finally hit him. His face began to heat up us he had realized what he had said was basically a confession of love! After all, how else is one supposed to take that their told when someone would gladly take the abuse of hundreds of people for years, if it meant being together with them?

But sadly, Naruto and Kyuubi's special moment came to a crashing halt, as a scream of "WHHAT THE HELLS GOING ON HERE!?" the source of the scream: a very angry Kushina. At first, she, Minato and Kyoka Suigetsu had come due to them sensing Baraggan's arrival back in the seal. When they got there, they had seen Baraggan and Chōetsu standing down the hall of Chōetsu's own room. Wondering what they were doing standing there, they took a peek, only for Kushina to blush madly in both embarrassment and anger (both caused from seeing them like that). She knew they were close, but she didn't think they would be so openly intimate like this!

Now when Kushina yelled this, Naruto and Kyuubi were startled, though the latter was extremely angered at this intrusion. Baraggan and Chōetsu had left when things started to get tense, and Kyuubi was happy for that. Especially when all but said the he loved her! And then the moment was ruined by Kushina's screeching! Honestly, couldn't she see that she and Naruto were having a special moment?

With an angry scowl, Kyuubi replied. "What the hell does it look like we're doing?"

"It looks like your trying to seduce my son, and out in the open no less!" said Kushina, pointing an accusing finger at Kyuubi.

"Oh really? Well, if you look more closely, you can clearly see that Naruto is quite comfortable like this, or did you miss the fact that his big strong arms are holding me tightly?" was Kyuubi's sharp reply. And it was true, when Kushina had yelled, Naruto unconsciously wrapped his arms around Kyuubi, pulling her close.

Though upon seeing that Kyuubi was right, Kushina was shocked. She was trying to play the devil's advocate, and reason that Kyuubi was trying to seduce her son. But seeing him holding her like that, and the fact that he appeared in no way to be uncomfortable with how close they were, Kushina was getting close to having a breakdown. This was not happening! It was way too early for her precious son to have such a… _interest _in women!

"Well now, I didn't think you two would get this far in your relationship this fast. Though I am confused about one thing. I thought that Kyuubi couldn't leave the seal?" said Kyoka Suigetsu.

And her question brought Kushina out of her inner ranting about how it was too early for her son to be interested in women. Though she was not expecting for a very fox like smile to appear on Kyuubi's face. It was like one of those 'I know something you don't know' kind of smiles, and it didn't sit well with her.

"Well, that was the case, until my dear Naruto-kun came up with a way to free me from the seal. With Chōetsu-chan's ability, Naruto-kun will be able to break the seal on my yang chakra, and I will get it back, allowing me to leave the seal, and be with my Naru-kun in the real world." Said Kyuubi, leaving the others shocked.

"But the only way for that to work is if Naruto wanted you to be free, deep in his very being." Said Minato, along with everyone else, looking at Naruto.

Letting out a deep breath, Naruto braced himself. "Yes, I want her to be free with all my being, more so than I even want revenge on konoha. She's just as much a victim as I am. She doesn't deserve to be locked away like some kind of animal. Hell if it were possible, I would want Chōetsu-chan, Kyoka-chan, and even you tou-san and kaa-san out in the real world with me as well." Said Naruto.

Everyone could see the fire in his eyes, and knew he was being serious. Though everyone (except Baraggan) was touched by this. Even tears of happiness were beginning to form in her eyes. Ever since Baraggan had taken over her son's body, she was ecstatic to be able to spend time with him. But a part of her was afraid, that deep down he hated her and Minato for what they had done to him. While he was angry at Minato for his blatant stupidity for being so trusting, which surprised him. But with Kushina, he couldn't really be mad at her. After all, she was as good as dead anyway, and she wouldn't have been able to hold Kyuubi in her condition.

"Oh Sochi-kun…" said Kushina, her previous anger and embarrassment over seeing her son so intimate with Kyuubi.

Though Kyōka Suigetsu took this opportunity to steer the conversation to something more important and away from everyone's usual craziness.

"So Baraggan-san, did you find out anything?" asked Kyoka Suigetsu in a serious tone. Of course Baraggan knew what she meant.

"Reina was not brought up once during my entire talk with them. I had thought that they would use her as a bargaining chip against us, but I don't think they even know about her existence. Which mean that it is entirely possible that Tsunade has taken Reina and raised her." Said Baraggan. Everyone looked downcast at that. They still had no idea where Reina was. While her not being under the control of Sarutobi, or anyone in the village for that matter was a good thing, it still didn't help them find her.

"Kaa-chan, is there anything you can remember from when me and Reina were born? Like who might have taken her? I know a lot happened that night, but anything you can remember might help us." Said Naruto. He knew he was asking a lot from her, as not only did she give birth to twins, but she also had the Kyuubi ripped out of her, not to mention she also use what little strength she had to restrain her to be sealed inside of himself.

Kushina let out a sigh. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but after Kyuubi was ripped out of me, and your father was dealing with that masked man, Reina was coming out. I know someone had helped me deliver her, but I don't know who, as the masked man had already killed the ANBU and Sarutobi's wife, Biwako. I was already losing strength, and slipping in and out of consciousness, so I can't remember clearly who was there. I'm sorry." Said a depressed Kushina. She couldn't help but worry for her daughter. For all she knew that masked bastard had brought along someone with him and that person had taken her daughter.

Minato stood beside her, his fists clenching tightly. He didn't even know he had a daughter, until he and Kushina were saying their goodbyes to Naruto, when Kushina had mentioned her.

Chōetsu saw everyone getting depressed, and tried to come up with something to ease their worries. "While we do not know exactly where Reina-san is, I can assure you that she is alive and well. Back when Kyuubi-san was forced into attacking the village, I had been observing things closely. More specifically, you Kushina-san. I heard you praying with all your heart that your child would be safe. Then I noticed that there was another presence there. I don't know who this person was, but they harbored you no ill will, like that masked man did. He had brought a team with him, and together, they had helped you deliver your daughter. After that, they healed you as best they could before leaving."

"And you're just bringing up the fact that you knew there were several other people that were there that night, which helped Kushina with delivering Reina, and didn't tell us before?" Asked an irate Minato.

Chōetsu looked at Minato impassively. "I didn't say anything before, because I had no idea who they were, other than the fact they meant her no harm."

"Chōetsu-chan, do you think we would be able to use your powers to find my daughter? Or the ones who took her?" asked a hopeful Kushina.

Chōetsu thought for a moment, and shook her head no. "I'm sorry, but my powers would not be able to do something like that. While I can sense a person's deepest wish and make it a reality, but something like finding a single person out of thousands, without even a trace of their unique energy to follow is a tall order. While I can tell you she is still alive, I cannot tell you where she is. I'm sorry. The only comfort that I can give you is that when I heard you praying for the safety of your children, I did what I could to make sure that Reina got away safely, and out of the hands of Sarutobi and the village." Apologized Chōetsu.

"No Chōetsu-chan, you have nothing to apologize for. I'm just happy that my little girl is alive somewhere." Said a teary eyed Kushina.

"Then it seems you'll have something to do when our merger is done. I'll be busy enough keeping your body in shape, as well as dealing with this village and the vermin in it." Said Baraggan in his gruff voice.

"And I thank you for everything your doing for me Baraggan-jiji. If not for you, Chōetsu-chan, and Sui-chan, I would still be a pawn to this damn village." Said Naruto.

Though Kyuubi decided to add her two cents in. "Yes, thank you Baraggan-san. After all, I want my dear Naruto-koi to be in top form for when I am free…" she said with a seductive smile towards Naruto, which got Naruto to blush furiously. Not that she said it, oh no he was getting used to that. But the fact she said it in front of his parents of all things! This also happened brought back Kushina's previous anger.

"Kyuubi!" yelled an indignant Kushina.

**X-X-X-X-X**

**And that's it. I would have added more, but considering how many large the word count is already, I decided to stop it here. **

**So yes, time inside of the seal has been greatly increased. It's not quite the same rate as the Dangai precipice world, but it's still pretty fast. **

**Basically, think of an old style Japanese home that a noble would have lived in. **

**Also, I'm not about to describe the interior of a house, as the technology that has been displayed in the Naruto world is mismatched. I mean, they have microwaves, and radio headsets, and in that one scene in the manga had televisions, but they still use carrier pigeons for messages. So no, don't expect me to describe interior decorating. **

**Chōetsu is Hogyoku's new name and it means "transcendence". **

**With naruto and Kyuubi's relationship: remember, time inside of the seal has been exponentially increased. And because of this, Naruto and Kyuubi have been able to spend a lot of time together, getting to know each other, (typical stuff couples do) I know that they were always together, but she was sealed inside of him, so they never actually had any physical contact with each other. **

**And about her not wanting to get too close to naruto because of his lifespan: some of you might see it as petty, but honestly, if you could live on for hundreds if not thousands of years, could you really stand to see the one person you love most age and die before your eyes, than have to live with that for the rest of your life? Because I sure as hell know I couldn't. **

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**


	7. SORRY, NOT NEW CHAP, STILL IMPORTANT

**Hello my dear readers. Sorry, but it's still not the next chapter. I'm putting this up to alert you to a few new changes. First off, I got a new job. Yay me! **_**But**_**, it starts at 4 in the morning, so even when I get done, I'm probably going to go home and go back to sleep for a while. So it's going to cut into whatever time I usually have for writing down a bit. **

**Also, I'm redoing the poll. It became obvious that the majority of you want Naruto to appear before the winter war. And done worry, I have a solution that would fix any anomalies that would happen due to Naruto (who is essentially Baraggan as well since they fused) Chōetsu, and Kyōka Suigetsu being in that time frame. **


End file.
